34 Day Guro Challenge - Eren Yeager Edition
by EmDashEnDashHyphen
Summary: Let's torture our favorite titan-boy, shall we? Let the blood bath begin! (Rated M for gore and limes.) FINAL day: teeth, where yandere!Alex, now a real boy, discovers the love of his life, Eren. And then rips his teeth out.
1. Days

Here are the tortures of each day!

* * *

1\. Amputation

2\. Decapitation

3\. Vore / Cannibalism

4\. Piercing / Bodymodification

5\. Mask / Covered eyes / Covered mouth

6\. Surgery

7\. Stitches

8\. Undead / Zombie

9\. Skeleton / Bones

10\. Cyborg / Mechanical

11\. Conjoined bodies

12\. Parasite

13\. Sickness

14\. Selfharm

15\. Insects

16\. Bondage

17\. Tentacles

18\. Ball-jointed doll

19\. Pet-play

20\. Eyes

21\. Breath play

22\. Torture devices

23\. Nosebleed

24\. Bloodbath

25\. Organs

26\. Plants

27\. Extra limbs

28\. Knives / Guns / Weapons

29\. Burn

30\. Monstrous

31\. Claustrophobia

32\. Scarring / Disfigurations

33\. Beaten up / Bruising

By the way, Eren is almost always OOC and pretty uke in these fics. I know he wouldn't act like this, really; he's pretty violent. He'd probably injure the person who tried to harm him seriously. Oh, I forgot completely about his regenerating abilities! Of course, most of these are modern AUs anyway, and he wouldn't have it there. I'm going to say disregard my stupidity and pretend he doesn't have them . . . or something. Sorry.


	2. Amputation

Welcome to Day 1 of my Guro Challenge!

If you're here, you probably already know what guro is, so I won't bother to explain. Of course, we'll be torturing Eren because there's something about him that's so . . . breakable. Anyway, I love to have him get into all sorts of terrible things. Being a sexual sadist, this challenge is perfect for me!

Day 1 is Amputation! Let the blood bath begin!

* * *

A boy with bloodied and messy brown hair starts to shake violently as the man steps closer.

"Wha-what are you gonna do with that saw?" His frightened hazel eyes flicker between the silver glinting in his hands and his shadowy gold eyes.

The long-haired man chuckles. _His voice cracked,_ he thinks. _He's perfect._

He sits down across from the terrified teenager. The man smiles at him, but it holds no warmth. "What do you think I'm gonna do with this saw, Eren?" The voice trembles with insanity.

"I, uh, how do you know my name?" Eren stammers.

"My name's Misaki," he says, completely ignoring his question. "Cool name, right?"

Eren doesn't answer.

"Now, I'm gonna take this saw"—he holds it up—"and I'm going to saw your leg off."

Eren's hazel eyes dance with terror as he struggles to move backward and away from the mentally unstable man, but a hand closes around his ankle.

Eren screams as he's pulled downwards. "No!" he yells. "Stop!"

Misaki chuckles and starts to pull down Eren's jeans. Eren only struggles more, kicking out.

"Why are you doing that!" he yells.

"'Cuz it's easier to cut your leg off when your pants are off."

"Liar! That's not the reason, you sick bastard!"

"Hm, you're right. It's not the reason." A small blush rises to Misaki's face as he throws the garment across the dark basement.

Eren shivers; it's cold. "You can't—you wouldn't dare—!" Eren breaks off into a gasp.

Misaki's fingers dance along Eren's inner thigh, and Eren ceases fighting, his body heating up fast.

"Stop!" He curses and resumes kicking out, embarrassed.

A foot connects with Misaki's jaw, but it only makes him smile. "I like the fighters. More fun than the criers. Although, the sound and sight of crying is never unwelcome."

He grabs his feet and does the only thing he can think of—sitting on them.

Eren squirms helplessly underneath the man.

Misaki picks up the saw. "Here we go~ Scream nice and loud for me, okay?"

Eren lets out a strangled yell as the teeth of the saw hit the top of his thigh. Misaki's fingers suddenly stroke over his clothed member, distracting him for a moment.

Then he starts sawing.

Eren screeches and blood flows out of his wound as Misaki pushes downwards and moves the weapon back and forth. It easily slices through the soft skin, marring the boy with deep red blood.

The brown-haired teenager only sobs and screams louder as the saw starts to cut through muscle and nerves. Red soaks the floor, the saw, Misaki's arm, and Eren's lower half.

Eren realizes with a sickening jolt that he can feel Misaki's erection through the fierce, burning, and unbearable pain. _How are there such disturbed people in the world?_

"Scream louder. . . ," Misaki breathes.

He suddenly leans forward and fiercely kisses Eren as the saw hits bone.

Eren screams into Misaki's mouth, tears flowing freely down his face. _Will this suffering ever end?_

The man's tongue moves against the other, though Eren's isn't moving. The teenager screams again and bites down onto the other male's tongue.

"Agh!" Misaki groans and pulls back, feeling blood flow from his tongue.

He smiles, leaving Eren with a little bit of muscle holding his leg together with his pelvis.

Eren whimpers, breathing hard. He grits his teeth, and tears drop onto the floor. _This one is so sexy! I lucked out, _Misaki thinks cheerily.

He leans down and picks up the bottom part of his leg.

Eren shakes his head slowly. "No. . . ," he mutters.

"Yes!" Misaki answers, pulling back on his leg with a foot on Eren's stomach.

Eren screams half-heartedly as the tendons, muscle, blood vessels, and bone barely holding on break.

Misaki yanks off Eren's leg, holding it up for him to see.

"See? It's going in my trophy room!"

Eren barely heard him as his head hit the floor and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Well, that was really fun. Join me tomorrow for decapitation! I may switch back to past tense.


	3. Decapitation

Welcome to Day 2 of my Guro Challenge!

Today's is decapitation, which isn't as fun. You see . . . you just die, right? Can't survive without a brain, so this death is short. There's a lot of exposition, though.

I had to look up the structure of the neck to make this as realistic as I can make it. Thanks for their awesome automated animations! I feel like I learned something today.

* * *

"And this 15 year-old—"he motioned to the black-robed men—"will be sentenced to death by beheading, because of his heinous crimes!"

The crowd around them cheered wildly. "Behead him! Behead him!" they chanted.

The 15 year-old looked around frantically, eyes scanning the crowd. _There's gotta be someone who realizes that this is an unfair punishment! _he thought. _There must be!_

His breath was coming up short, and he struggled against the iron grips that the black-robed men had on his arms. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and fear soon paralyzed his body; he had seen what they planned to do to him.

A large, silver machete had been pulled out of the deeps of dark robes.

"No! It's . . . not—hey, get off me—fair!" Eren struggled frantically, trying to break free from the hands.

"Behead him! Behead him!" the crowd was still cheering—if anything, they'd increased their volume.

He was shoved roughly forward as he was brought out into the stifling heat of the desert from his shaded prison. His hazel eyes blinked and squinted in the light. His captors forced him to the center of the stage-like area, where a circle of stone was placed. In the center, there were four iron chains, made to trap someone into one place.

Eren's heartbeat raced like a rabbit, and he almost started hyperventilating. _This is happening. . . . It's happening! I'm gonna die here, written off as a lousy criminal! And people are going to watch my head hit the ground! _Tears formed in his eyes at the realization.

"Heh, heh, you done wrong, kid," the guy nearest to him commented, snapping one of the shackles on his wrist.

The others were secured on his wrists and ankles. They held him painfully tight in the center.

Eren looked around, eyes pleading. _No, no one. Everyone's happy . . . happy I'm about to die._

"Eren Yeager." The judge had stepped up to his prison. He unrolled a scroll. "Evidence has found that you have murdered not one, but two people."

A collective gasp from the audience. They were there for the blood bath; not many were sure what it was that Eren did.

"How do you plead?" he asked, but he had a smirk on his face.

Eren pulled at his chains, but they only rubbed against him. He let the tears fall. "I . . . didn't know what I was d-doing. I got caught up in the moment, I guess. I-I mean, they _hurt _me. Badly," he stammered.

"Hurt you? When we arrested you, you didn't have any marks of major injury," the judge replied.

"They hurt me in a way that you can't see." Eren began to sob loudly, his knees buckling.

The same person that had laughed at him before caught him and held him up.

"Guilty. As convicted." The judge turned to the audience. "And as you all know, the penalty for murder is death!" Everyone cheered. "Executioner?"

A large man was a black fabric over his head stepped up to Eren. He waved around his weapon, pointing it at the 15 year-old's neck.

Eren felt the sharp silver slice into his throat slightly. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck and stained his clothes—more like filthy, white rags.

Eren cried harder, lashing out fruitlessly. "Stop!"

The executioner smiled crookedly and held his head back. Suddenly, the large knife stabbed straight into his neck with a crunch as it sliced through the large ligament running up the bottom of his throat.

Eren made a choked screaming noise, and his eyes flew open wide. Blood poured down onto the executioner, who chuckled.

The crowd clapped wildly.

Tears flooded Eren's face; he'd prefer death to this pain. The man tangled his fingers in his brown hair, pulling it against the knife as he moved it forward. The tarnished silver pierced a couple vertebrae and finally sliced through the bone after struggle.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Eren's decapitated and lifeless head was raised in the air, the brown hair settling over his glassy eyes.

* * *

I thought this was going to be short, but then I wanted description.


	4. Vore

Welcome to Day 3 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is vore/cannibalism! Yes! I am a huge fan of vore; it was the very first fetish that I discovered I had. I was happy—I'd wondered why I loved the eating people scenes so much. It stemmed from my childhood—you see, I used to have dreams in maybe 1st or 2nd grade about being eaten by a huge human and seeing all it's insides as I traveled into it's stomach. (You use the apostrophe in these situations, when the thing you're talking about is human, right?)

If you don't know what vore is, it's short for vorarephilia, a paraphilia that involves the eating of living things while they're alive. There's two subcategories: hard and soft. Soft is usually preferred by most vorarephiliacs, and it doesn't have any blood or broken bones. It may include digestion, though. Hard vore includes all the gory details—it's more realistic.

This one here is hard vore. Also, this story includes microphilia—I'll be shrinking Eren down so he can be swallowed by Levi! There's a lime in this one. Yay for microphiliac!Levi x masochist!Eren! Yes, Eren's a hardcore masochist and vorarephiliac in this one. No crying or screaming in utter pain, unfortunately, but it'll be pretty sexy anyway. This story is also set in a modern AU, where Eren is a, I don't know, surgeon. Levi is an inventor.

* * *

Levi pointed the gun at Eren's head. "You sure you want me to test this out on you? You could die. You're not expendable, you know!"

Eren just nodded his brown-haired head, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm positive."

Levi blinked and rested his finger on the trigger lightly. "Why would you want to shrink down"—he hesitated for a second, as if imaging something—"really small?"

"I . . . um, it'd be cool?" Eren stuttered. He was actually planning to shrink down so he could play out all kinds of perverted fantasies, but he didn't want his best friend to know that.

Levi smirked at bit, as if he knew already. "Yeah, okay." His grip on the gun tightened. "I've have you know that I worked hard on this 'shrink ray,' and I've tested it on some mice. It worked every time, so I don't think you'll have any problems."

Eren felt a chill run down his spine as the slightly older man fired. He shivered as his body went numb, and he saw Levi growing in size.

"Wow! It works!" Levi cheered, showing a rare smile of pride. "Look, Eren!" He held a mirror up to the now three-inch-tall male.

Eren gaped with surprise. "Look at how small I am!" His voice was hard to hear for Levi.

Levi nodded and scooped him up, bringing him up to his face. "Yeah . . . really small." He ruffled Eren's tiny head with his index finger, who laughed and punched it with his tiny fist. Levi realized something.

"So, why'd you want to shrink? And I'm not buying any of that 'It's cool!' crap." Levi narrowed his eyes and lowered his eyebrows. "Come on, tell me, Eren."

"H-Huh?" Eren flushed red. "I, um, well. . . ."

"Hm. So you're doing it for perverted reasons?" Levi observed.

"What? No!" Eren vehemently disagreed, shaking his head. "I, um. . . ."

"Eren?" Levi shut Eren up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

"What do you mean? Like . . . in a sexual way?" Eren's voice trembled slightly in disbelief.

"No . . . well, yes. But I meant in a"—he leaned very close to Eren, who backed up on his palm—"predator versus prey kind of way."

A wave of heat washed against Eren's body. "And I'm the prey?" was the only question from hundreds that he could think to say.

"Yes. Didn't you say you were masochistic before?"

"Huh? When?"

"You had a bit too much to drink, and we talking about weird things about ourselves."

Realization blossomed in Eren's mind. "Oh, yeah."

Levi's hand curled around Eren's tiny body, holding him tight. "And I've had this one reoccurring . . . fantasy of you."

More heat. "Wha-what is it?"

"You're tiny, just like this, and I strip off your clothes. Then, I capture you and lick your whole body. . . ."

God, Eren was on fire now.

"Then I chew you up to gore and swallow you."

Eren blushed fiercely, a throbbing feeling rushing through his lower body. "Um, do you think that you could . . . do that?"

Levi smiled, eyes dilated. "Of course. You should take off your own clothes; it won't work with my huge hands." He released Eren, opening up his palm again.

Eren just nodded, mind in a haze. His blue buttoned-up shirt came first, then the white undershirt. He let the clothes sail to the floor. Levi watched with baited breath as he stripped off his belt, khakis, shoes, and socks. He left just his underwear on. Eren flushed fiercely and turned away a little as he removed his boxers.

"Cute. . . ," Levi muttered, trapping Eren again with his hand. He could feel his half-hard member against his skin.

Eren wriggled around, throughly enjoying his prison.

Levi brought Eren close to his mouth, loosened his hold, and licked lazily up Eren's leg.

Eren let out a small moan, shifting his hips.

Levi pulled Eren up a little and moved so his tongue slipped between his legs. He opened his mouth.

"Agh! Nnh, Le . . . vi. . . ," Eren groaned, feeling saliva coat his erection. "Hot. . . ."

Levi closed his already half-lidded eyes, and his hand snaked down to his own pants, undoing the belt. _Good thing I locked the door, _he thought through the haze of lust. He had thought this might happen. He sighed as he was finally able to touch himself, stroking up and down his shaft.

Eren slipped down into Levi's mouth as he let go. Eren didn't move as he fell onto the hot muscle, his body being stimulated to an insane degree. "Levi. . . ," he mumbled, moving himself against the organ. "Eat me, eat me please—tear me open, rip me to pieces! Swallow me whole!"

Levi was too happy to oblige. He couldn't help but moan lowly in his throat. He pushed Eren over to his teeth with his tongue, holding him down softly between them.

Meanwhile, Eren had been reduced to chanting, "Kill me," over and over again. His next line was cut short as Levi's teeth came crashing down into his body.

Eren screamed with both pleasure and pain, and he felt multiple bones crack. "More. . . ," he muttered and screamed again as Levi ground his teeth down, almost smashing his skull this time.

"One more," Levi whispered, moaning again as he was pulled closer to orgasm, his hand moving faster.

Levi bit down on Eren's body with the most force he could muster, smashing his skull and life force completely.

More blood filled his mouth as Levi moved the lifeless and mutilated body around and chewed it further.

Levi imagined what Eren looked like. _Blood, guts, and shattered bones . . . completely destroyed._

He moved him—no, it—to the back of his throat, swallowing him and moaning as he reached orgasm.

* * *

Welp, Levi just killed his best friend. He'll regret this later, probably. But hot damn if he had to go out this is tHE WAY


	5. Piercing

Welcome to Day 4 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is piercing/body modification. Whoo, time for non-con stabbing of the earlobe!

This chapter is in 1st person, past tense. The POV is of the piercer, a random psycho bishounen I just thought up. He has long hair~

Eren has been through plenty of torture before in this one, I guess. He's kinda chill about it. This one's a bit boring.

* * *

He woke up confused. The tousled brown hair shifted slightly as his head turned.

"Hello? Where am I?" he called out, knitting his eyebrows.

I smirked. He couldn't see with the blindfold over his rather beautiful eyes.

"You're here with me, Eren," I leaned down to his ear and whispered.

He flinched in surprise and blushed very slightly from my sultry voice.

"Which means?"

"Hm. . . . Bad things, I guess. For you, anyway—certainly not for me," I replied, watching him struggle in his rope prison with a smile.

Eren gritted his teeth. "What do you want me for? Ransom? Sex? Torture?" He'd realized that he couldn't break free, so he ceased struggling.

"Hm . . . yeah, I'd say the last one and maybe a version of the second," I confirmed, brushing my thumb over his slightly open lips. "Hey, you wanted a piercing, right? For a little black stone earring?"

Eren snorted. "Well, yeah. I don't know how you know, but that was last year. I was stupid last year . . . more innocent."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't rape you or anything, though the thought is very tempting."

Eren bared his teeth like an animal. "I've been told I'm very _cute _when being fucked."

"Hm, yeah, I'd bet on it," I wasn't able to resist kissing him on the lips quickly. I licked my lips after I pulled away with another smirk.

I walked over to my dirty, unorganized desk and swept my blue eyes over the choices for torture. I was already hot and bothered just imagining it. I chuckled and selected a large, rusty nail.

"Yo, Eren, this might get infected, so yeah," I called to him, also choosing a lemon from the fruit basket nearby.

"Oh, God. . . ," he muttered. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna shove this rusty nail through your ear and into this lemon to give you an earring! You'll be even more adorable and pretty!" I answered, carrying the items over to him.

I placed them down on a nearby little table, tapping my chin.

"Okay, here's my problem. I need to somehow drive this nail into your earlobe with one hand and hold the lemon on the other side with another hand. But you'll probably try to struggle, so how am I gonna hold your head steady?" I snapped my fingers. "Oh, tape! Heh, I'm a genius."

Eren was starting to get a little nervous. "W-well, you're just gonna pierce me in the earlobe with a nail, right? Won't hurt _that _much—people do it all the time!"

I smirked, leaning over to his ear again. "Rule number one of torture, Eren: never say 'It won't hurt that much!' to a torturer. Really, you must know that they'll just _make _it hurt?"

I grabbed duct tape and taped Eren's head to his dentist-like chair. I made sure it was tight. Licking my lips again, I commented, "You won't be moving that head now!"

Eren's chest expanded in horror as he felt the lemon slide onto the back of his earlobe. I aimed the nail.

"I'm about to make you _hurt_," I chuckled. Eren's breath quickened in fear.

I loved it.

I pressed the sharp part of the nail to his earlobe, feeling Eren trying fruitlessly to move his head away.

"Hm, this'll bleed a lot, ya know~" I simpered sadistically and forced the nail through the teen's ear and into the lemon.

"_Agh!" _Eren screamed in pain, a tear trickling down his face.

"Does it hurt? Huh?" I leaned close to his face, licked the tear away. "Tell me, Eren," I whispered seductively.

"I'm no-not a masochistic, you know," Eren managed. His teeth were pressed together, and his hands clenched in pain and fear. "I'm not enjoying any part of this. Holy shit, this _hurts_!"

Blood was dripping down from the large wound; I was surprised with how much there was. I'd never dabbled in this sort of torture before.

"I can feel the blood dripping onto my shoulder." He moved his shoulder around.

I chuckled again, wetting my hand with his blood. I licked it off languidly.

"Delicious," I muttered.

* * *

Hm, this guy says, "Hm," a lot. I don't like this one half as much as the ones before, but piercing people in the earlobe isn't fun when compared to, say, the stomach. Or the eye, oh my gosh no. Stabbing people in the eye is amazing. Not that I've tried it, but I was privileged with dissecting a cow eye in pre-med 7th grade. That was _fun_. Then, at the end of the class, I got to dissect a whole fetal pig! I almost died. It's brains weren't very well-held together—looked more like small intestines!


	6. Covered Eyes

Welcome to Day 5 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is mask/covered eyes/covered mouth. I have something for this! This Eren is back to being a terrified, little uke. He's super uke in this one. :3

This one has a lime, the most sexual one I've written so far. Features bondage, too.

* * *

They say that when the sense of sight is removed, you become more aware of the other senses.

Eren decided that it was most definitely true when he woke up blind. He felt that there was a black cloth wrapped around his forehead.

"H-hello?" he called out, voice way tinier than he would have preferred.

He was lying vertically, on something hard and cold. He tried to move his arms and legs, but found that they were strapped down tightly. He was stuck spread-eagle, which made him feel very exposed.

"_Hello_?" he yelled, trying to kick out. "Is anyone—!"

A hand pressed down onto his lips.

"Oh my God, shut _up_! Geez. You're yappin' like a dog, kid," an accented voice suddenly complained, pulling his hand away.

"What are—who?" Eren stammered, utterly confused.

"I can almost smell your fear. Heh. Cute," the guy snickered in lieu of an answer.

"Did you put me here?" Eren asked, still pulling at his restraints.

"Yep! It was quite a hassle, knockin' ya unconscious while you were sleepin'. Like a baby, I might add. Plus, I had to sneak past your stupid older sister."

"Oh," Eren muttered.

"But it was worth it! Look at you, all tied up for me to play with," the voice cheered with a simper in his voice.

"'P-play with'?" Eren was very worried now. "W-what exactly do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, there was a hand creeping down to his jeans and a whisper in his ear. "I mean that I'm gonna hurt ya mentally an' physically, just to hear your screams and moans,"

Eren flushed red at the motion of the hand, which just kept moving down to his groin. "W-what?" He tried to shift his hips away, but he only moved a minuscule amount. "No!"

The deep voice laughed. "Ya can't stop this, kid. I picked ya out, special."

He climbed onto the metal table, and Eren felt him straddle him. He felt fingers begin to fiddle with his belt.

"Ah! No! S-stop it right now!" Eren shouted, fear lacing his voice. He twisted his head around, his muscles tensing.

"Just shut up and enjoy it. Not many, what? 15 year-olds? Get to experience a nice treatment like this so young. Though, it won't stay that nice the whole time." He removed the black belt that Eren was wearing. "Ooh, should keep this! Give ya some nice marks to take home."

Eren's breathing quickened as the man's hands pulled his jeans down. "No. . . ," he muttered weakly.

The man snickered again, also pulling down his boxers.

Eren blushed red, feeling his stare on him. "D-don't look!" he stammered, twisting his head around again.

Eren's back arched slightly, and he inhaled sharply as a warmth surrounded his member. "Ah—agh!"

The man moved his tongue around expertly, teasing Eren into arousal.

"Nnh, st—ah . . . stop! Please, agh, nyah, no. . . ," Eren moaned, balling his hands up into fists.

"Ah, you're so sexy, kid," the man exhaled, lifting his head up. "Anyway, let's start with the suffren'!"

He climbed off Eren, who lay there limply, hopelessly turned on.

"Unless ya a masochist, kid, ya won't find any part of this pleasurin'," the man grabbed something in the large room.

Eren moaned again, moving his hips. "Please. . . ," he muttered.

"You're not beggin' for this, right?" The man suddenly drove a knife into Eren's stomach.

Eren opened his mouth wide, horniness forgotten. A scream ripped itself from his throat.

The man hummed. "Lovely." He picked up the knife, blood pouring out onto the table, Eren, and himself.

He dragged the knife around Eren's chest, leaving bloody streaks wherever it went.

Eren continued yelling, tears flooding down his face. "_Stop!_" he screamed.

"No," the man told him. He cut deeply into Eren's thigh, leaning down to suck him again.

Eren was caught in between a moan and a scream. "Ahhhh—!"

The man sat back and began to laugh. The shrieking bounced off the walls, getting louder until the man was left with insane giggles.

"Sorry, kid. Lost control of myself there," the man apologized, bringing his knife up to Eren's face.

"Ya value yer eyes?"

"Of course!" Eren answered, shaking and yelling uncontrollably.

"Too bad." The man sank the knife into Eren's eyes; his corneas made a cracking noise.

Eren screamed his throat raw, blood pouring out of his non-functional eye.

Pain and suffering were the only thoughts in both of the males' heads.


	7. Surgery

Welcome to Day 6 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is surgery. Let's have Eren waking up during surgery on his stomach! This is very rare in our world, so it shouldn't happen to you, but it can. The chance is very low.

I've done some research and read some articles on waking up during surgery, so I hope this is true enough. I will probably get some details wrong—I've never experienced any surgery that I can remember. Do they put in a breathing tube when doing surgery on stomachs? I wouldn't think so.

An anesthesiologist monitors the amount and type of anesthesia you receive during surgery. Their job is crucial, but all the people that deal with surgery are crucial!

Eren is masochistic again, but he didn't know until now. He never really got injured until this surgery, and he never paid the feeling he got any mind before.

* * *

Eren couldn't move. He tried to wiggle his toes, fingers, move around, anything . . . but it was all fruitless. He couldn't even move his eyes.

The surgeons, in plastic, fake eyeglasses and blue masks, loomed above him. They were talking, using all kinds of technical terms that Eren didn't understand.

_Why isn't the anesthesiologist paying any attention. Why isn't he monitoring the anesthesia. Why am I awake, _he thought numbly.

He just lay there, watching the scalpel slice open his stomach slowly. It hurt, dear God, it hurt. It was strangely fascinating, in a way. Eren thought it was rather beautiful. And sexy. Why did he think seeing his own bloodied skin and feeling burning pain rush through his nerves was sexy? In fact, the pain seeming to be turning him on. What was up with that?

He knew that his heart rate must have increased, so why. . . ?

The surgeons were suddenly grinning, seemingly forgetting any kind of medical training they had. Their faces were malicious, and their eyes shined with bloodlust.

_What, _Eren thought.

They began slicing into his soft skin with medial tools, splitting it apart like the skin of a grape. Eren internally moaned. Why did the pain feel so good? He was trapped, helpless.

Eren decided he liked that word. He, helpless. It was a happy thought.

The scalpels danced along his skin, cutting deeper and deeper with every passing second. Blood loss was making Eren weak.

Suddenly, something started beeping. Maybe it was the cuff thing around his upper arm, measuring his blood pressure. Or maybe it didn't work with no one bothering to use it.

He didn't really care.

The surgeon above him suddenly picked up his scalpel and stabbed it right into the large opening in his skin.

Eren felt it hit some vital organ and easily break inside—probably his stomach. His stomach didn't have much resistance to such sharp things. He was aching with the need to touch himself, but he couldn't move at all, which was a feeling he rather enjoyed.

He heard, faintly, that the rhythmic beeping of the EKG slowing down.

_Oh, hey, _he realized. _I'm probably going to die._

It wasn't as bad as a thought, really. Going out like this, completely unable to resist, with people hurting and mutilating him, was pretty amazing.

Eren moaned and groaned and screamed inwardly as his stomach was ripped to meat and acid.

The lights shining through his eyelids were getting dimmer, and the beeping noise became more and more funneled.

The surgeons began cutting every part of his lower body, causing Eren to scream in pleasure inwardly. He felt himself falling away, growing increasingly numb to the pain.

The brown-haired teen sucked in his last breath, and the EKG droned on.

* * *

No actual surgeon would EVER do something like this! This is a fanfic, remember? Anyway, this one is shorter than the others. It's late, and I just saw a movie, so I don't feel like writing. Even if it is blessed and beautiful guro!

An EKG stands for electrocardiogram, which is a heart rate monitor.

We used these last year in my Anatomy and Physiology classes! It was for high schoolers, too! I was in 7th grade at the time, but my mom told William Patterson I was intelligent enough. Maybe she showed them my grades? I don't know. They weren't that amazing—out of four marking periods, I only got principal's list once! The rest were high honors. Now, I always get principal's list at this Catholic middle/high school I'm going to. Next year, I'm going to a public high school. I bet it'll be super easy, compared to what I'm used to.


	8. Stitches

Welcome to Day 7 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is stitches. Hm . . . Eren talks a bit too much, don't you think? He's back to being vanilla. He's annoying and defiant in this one.

This bishie is weird. Maybe I accidentally gave him DID?

* * *

"Hello?" Eren awoke in a strange place. He could only see maybe a couple feet in front of him. He was strapped to a chair with metal rings, his head trapped by a large one.

It chaffed his skin, coloring it red the more he struggled. "Hello!"

Eren was extremely worried. He'd heard terrifying stories of people who just disappeared, and they were later found dead.

_Don't think of something like that! You'll only get scared,_ Eren rationalized.

"Hey! Hello? Can anyone _help_? _Hello_?" he screamed out, tears of pure fear pricking at his eyes.

"_Hel_—mphf!" Eren was suddenly shut up by a man who had suddenly appeared and placed his hand over his mouth.

"God, do ya ever shut up?" he growled, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Wh-who are you?" Eren asked, eyes roaming the man's form.

He was strange-looking, to say the least. His hair was black but was mostly dyed blue. It was pulled back into a long ponytail, which reached his waist. Behind red glasses, amber eyes glared at the trapped teen, and he was chewing something.

"What are you eating?" Eren inquired, feeling stupid.

The man sighed. "My nails, idiot."

"Nails?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of someone chewing their nails?"

"Why would you do that?"

The man ground his teeth. "Do you want to die? Ugh, I don't know, I eat my skin, too. Maybe I like the taste of flesh." He chuckled.

"That's weird," Eren deadpanned.

"You are sure stupid, idiot. And shut that infuriating mouth of yours!"

Eren glared back at him, tears gone. This guy was annoying.

His fist clenched. "Alright. I know what I'm gonna do."

He disappeared in the darkness.

"Hello? Where'd you go?"

Eren heard a clank of metal. "Hey!"

"I'm gonna make you shut up forever, idiot," the man growled, and Eren flinched.

He was right in front of him.

Eren could now make out more details of the man—a permanent scowl being a prominent feature of his face. He grinned maliciously, and Eren saw perfectly white teeth that were chipped somehow. A frightening feeling was showing in his eyes—a predatory feeling.

Eren became afraid and began to sweat with fear. "What's that?"

"It's a needle and thread, stupid. I'm gonna shut your idiotic face up with it. Just think!" The man giggled, cracking a huge smile. "You won't ever be able to open your mouth again!"

He suddenly pulled away, putting on a pout. "Of course, you won't be able to eat, really, but that won't matter!" The blue-haired man drew in close to Eren's face, causing fear to run amok in his body. "For I plan to kill you as soon as I'm done with you! Ha!"

The clearly unstable man spun around. "Libido: the urge to pleasure, and mortido: the urge to hurt! Both mix together and cause utter destruction!" The man went off laughing.

"Anyway! Let's get down to business." He picked up the needle.

Eren felt tears slip down his cheeks, fear overtaking his body and making it freeze.

"Hah! Amazing emotion, isn't it? Fear? Can cause a person to do awful things," the man laughed.

He pulled on Eren's lip, who was frozen in fear. He stabbed right through Eren's lower right lip with a struggle, pulling the thread through and passing it through his top lip.

Eren felt the pain slam into him. The man watched in glee and a blush as Eren began to scream, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to move.

"_Stop!_" Eren screamed, crying harder.

"No can do!" the man hummed, stitching Eren's lips together until he reached the middle.

"Oh, hey, what's your name?" the man asked, then cackled. "Oh, yeah! You can't answer! Hah, hah. Anyway, my name's Alexander. Not Alex, Alexander. You can only say the whole thing."

Alexander was almost done stitching his mouth shut.

Eren's throat was raw; he couldn't even scream anymore. He just lay there and sobbed.

"Pathetic~" Alexander sung cheerily. "I like that in a guy, ha!"

Alexander finished applying the thread. "Here's your new look! Do you like it, huh, Eren?"

Eren just cried even more. Blood ran down his chin and dripped onto his clothing—a brown t-shirt and jeans. He tried to open his mouth, but it only made it hurt.

Alexander laughed again and clapped his hands. "Can't talk now, right, idiot?"

* * *

Libido isn't just sex drive, boys and girls. It is also our force of life, and mortido is the opposite, the force of death. Both terms were coined by Freud. Yeah, I'm reading a book on psychiatry. It taught me what a sociopath really is.

Also, I figured out another fetish I have—I know, right? Another one! Anyway, it's hybristophilia, the attraction to people who have committed horrible crimes such as rape, murder, and/or armed robberies.

Since, in fiction, insane often equals violent, I must have a derived form of this! Right? In anime, insane people often are murderers. I love their laughs. :3

Hmmm . . . I've always been very interested in criminals, Jeffrey Dahmer being my favorite. I don't think I'm a necrophilie . . . yet.

Anyway, I eat my nails and skin, too. I don't know why . . . maybe it's a bad sign. I do like vore and stuff.


	9. Undead

Welcome to Day 8 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is undead/zombie. Because I hate zombies, I'm going to go with vampires. What? They're undead, too.

This features vampire!Levi and prey!Eren, yeeeessss. I feel like this is a bit cliché.

* * *

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that someone was there.

He stared into the darkness of the alleyway and did something stupid. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Levi smirked, showing off his fangs. _This teen smells delicious_, he thought sinisterly.

Eren couldn't see the poised vampire, who was out of his visual range.

He looked around, deciding to walk out of the alleyway to home quickly.

Suddenly, a whisper was in his ear, and a hand was grabbing his wrist. "You're not getting away."

"H-hey!" Eren tried to wrench his arm free from his mysterious attacker. "Get off me!"

"But you're AB negative, you know. With such a rare blood type, why would you ever think that roaming about outside at night alone is a good idea? Vampires would fight to the death over your blood," Levi muttered, smelling the teen.

Eren became very confused and struggled to pull away fruitlessly. "What are you talking about! Vampires aren't real!"

Levi smirked again. "So you're one of the non-believers. Well, what do you think of these?"

Levi spun Eren around swiftly and held him against his chest, trapping him again. He grinned at him widely, showing off his fangs.

The blood drained from Eren's face. The fangs were long and white, jagged and dangerous-looking. _You could kill someone easily with those_, Eren thought, frightened.

"Ha, see? These fangs are real! I'll even demonstrate." Levi moved downwards to Eren's neck.

"Ahh—!" Before the entire scream could leave Eren's mouth, Levi bit down into his neck.

Eren felt a terrible ripping feeling come over his whole body, pain exploding from the area. He opened his mouth wider to scream louder, but the noise wouldn't leave his throat.

Levi's teeth broke into the large and long internal jugular vein, causing it to bleed profusely . . . right into his greedy mouth.

Eren stood still as Levi drained him of his life force, not making a noise. It hurt so, so much, but he couldn't even move. Maybe there was a tranquilizer in vampire fangs? The fangs ripped deeper and deeper into his skin, until Eren was certain that just stitches wouldn't heal the huge wound. He felt dirty, being used like this.

"Absolutely delicious. . . ," Levi moaned slightly and cursed, sucking at Eren's broken skin, tongue licking over it. "This vein here carries blood that has no oxygen, so it's usually not as good as one that does, but. . . . Oh, I'm sorry," Levi pulled back, licking the blood off his lips.

"I'm going to have to kill you."

Eren felt fear mobilize him. He growled and sprang away from Levi, who was too distracted by the bliss of his blood to keep a tight hold.

"You're not"—he stopped to cough—"killing anyone!" Tears ran down his face from the pain, blood dripping down onto the floor, dirtying it further.

Eren turned to run, and Levi smiled. He didn't bother to stop him, since hunting down his prey was half of the fun.

Eren took in ragged breaths as he raced towards the park. He looked around desperately, calling for help. There was no one.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Levi sang from behind him.

Eren screamed as he spotted him. The vampire was racing towards him at an impossible speed, bloodlust shining in his black eyes.

"Here I am!" Levi laughed, grabbing ahold of Eren and pulling him close to him.

Eren was able to scream once before Levi's fangs sank back into his throat. He was immobilized again, and tears streamed down his face.

"No. . . ," he mouthed helplessly.

"No one's gonna . . . ah . . . help you. Face it, you're gonna die here alone, absolutely nothing but a vampire's meal," Levi snickered, drinking more of the red life-giving liquid. "I'll give you a kiss before you go."

Eren was growing light-headed and dizzy. The world around him was shifting and tilting, and he felt himself grow weak in the knees from the blood loss.

"Here's what I promised," Levi pulled away, blood covering his mouth.

The black-haired man kissed Eren fiercely, nipping at his lip and licking his mouth sensationally.

Eren's half-lidded eyes became more lidded, and he collapsed in Levi's arms.

Levi smiled and returned to his neck, grunting as his tongue was met again with the intoxicating taste.

"Good night. . . ," Levi muttered, feeling all life leave the teen's body.

He gulped down the last of the blood, completely sated and satisfied with his delicacy.

* * *

Agh, I have such a huge nosebleed! I'm pretty proud of myself.


	10. Bones

Welcome to Day 9 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is bones/skeleton. This is set back in history, around the time the Spartans were existing. Eren is a helot in this fic, a slave to his master, Levi.

We just learned about them today, and they are so interesting! A citizen like Levi could basically kill their slaves/helots if they wished without any consequences. The ancient Spartans also didn't value life as much as we do now.

This is shorter than the rest because I have to run off to a retreat. I don't want to go, though. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't like you."

The words chilled Eren's whole body, and he knew he was done for. He'd seen terrible things happen to other helots, when their masters just "didn't like them." "Wha-what do you mean, master?" he stammered.

A hand grabbed his wrist and wrenched him upwards. Eren squinted in the glaring sun, feeling a drop of sweat run down his forehead, cutting a line through the grime.

"It means what it means. I don't like you. You always just work, looking so weak. It's infuriating."

That's when Eren knew that he was done for. Spartans didn't like weakness; they killed anyone that displayed it.

"Well, I, uh. . . ," Eren felt the pricking of tears at his eyes hit him. He didn't want to die at 15; he hadn't done anything yet.

"Look at you!" Levi yelled and picked up his arm, holding Eren upwards. He didn't try to fight back—it'd only make his death that much worse.

Eren began to sob softly. "I'm sorry. . . ." What did he do wrong? His master must be in a bad mood.

A girl's shout shot into their ears. "Eren!"

He turned his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Armin? Mikasa?" He saw a horrified but helpless blond-haired boy and black-haired girl standing across the large field. Both were crying, but Mikasa was struggling to break free from Armin's arms. Armin shook his head at her.

"Shut up!" Levi commanded, tightening his grip so much on Eren's arm that he cut off his circulation.

Eren's tears blurred his vision, but he smiled softly at his best friends.

"You know what?" Levi leaned into Eren's face, a scowl adorning his features. "I'm gonna break this arm here."

Eren was horrified. "No! Yo-you can't!"

"Really? Just watch me." Levi snapped Eren's arm in half easily.

"Ahhh!" Eren screamed, burning pain signaling from his nerves. He tried to stumble back. "S-stop!"

Levi just chuckled sadistically. Armin and Mikasa were standing still, horrified.

"How about this arm, too?"

Levi snapped Eren's other arm, then grabbed his ankle. Eren screamed again as he was flipped around, his head smacking the ground. Spots flew around in his vision. He saw his own blood splattered on the dirt.

"Snap!" Levi called the sound effects, snapping Eren's legs with more difficulty than his arms.

Eren clawed at the ground. "Sto—_agh_!" he broke off into another scream as Levi picked him up by his broken legs.

"And the finishing touch!"

Eren felt himself be swung into the air and watched the ground fly towards his skull.

_Crack_.

* * *

Levi was able to break his bones and pick him up so easily because Eren is emaciated. Slaves don't really get to eat well.

I used the same ending word in my other fanfic, _Bruised and Broken_.


	11. Cyborg

Welcome to Day 10 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is cyborg/mechanical. I was gonna do a torturer robot-thing.

Contains vore. ;P

* * *

Eren raced around the completely white and featureless room, banging on the walls.

"Hey! Get me outta here!" he shouted.

Finally, he sighed and slumped down into the corner. "What's going on? I just woke up here."

Suddenly, he heard a sliding noise. Eren looked to see that a large garage door was moving upwards.

"Hey!" He pushed himself upwards and ran over to the door, looking inside. "Anyone there?" All he saw was darkness.

Then, two glowing yellow eyes.

Surprised, Eren stepped back. "Wha—!"

Two metal hands had clamped onto his ankles, dragging him forward and knocking him off his feet.

He yelled, kicking out, but it was no use. Whatever it was had a tight grip on him.

He was lifted into the air and tossed across the room, as if Eren was a rag doll.

He cried out as he hit the clear floor, knowing that a bruise would form. "Hey!" he shouted, getting up. "What was that for, you—!"

The thing stepped into the room. It was a huge metal wolf, with wires running down its sides and teeth sharp and gleaming. It let out a metallic growling noise.

Eren heard a laugh from the brown loudspeakers set up in the corners of the ceiling.

"Get 'im, boy."

Eren felt fear run down his spine. "What do you mean? Why?" he inquired the loudspeaker, but there was no answer.

The wolf stepped close to Eren, swishing its metallic tail. A growl rumbled from it.

Eren laughed nervously. "Hey, you don't wanna hurt me! I haven't done anything to you! Now, if you'll just show me the exit, I'll make sure to bring you a nice steak for—ah!" Eren cried out as the wolf lunged.

"Get off me!" he screamed as the huge teeth clamped down on his leg.

Eren screamed louder as the wolf bit down and shattered his leg. Eren began to sob from the pain. Blood now stained the otherwise gleaming silver.

"_Stop_!" he screamed, banging his fists on the monster's nose.

He cried out as he felt the cyborg tilt its head down, probably to throw him into the air. "_No_!" Eren screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. He gasped sharply as he was thrown up into the air, free-falling for only a second, but it felt like hours to him.

The wolf opened its maw, and Eren fell inside with a thud.

Eren dizzily opened his eyes. "What. . . ? Did that thing just eat me?" His eyes blew open as he realized what had happened.

"Oh, no!" He looked around, but it was completely dark.

He did hear a strange grinding noise from ahead, which made the blood drain from his face.

He was slipping down its throat; it was lubricated by something wet and thick. It smelled awful.

Eren yelped and tried to move up the throat, but he was at a too-steep slope. Eren began to cry harder as he just kept slipping back down.

Unlike a real throat, it wasn't hot at all. It was cold, probably because the wolf was made of metal.

Eren finally gave up, hearing the grinding noise become much louder. "Goodbye, everyone," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks and turning his nose red and runny. He sniffled, laying completely still and numb.

The grind noise grew louder until it was deafening.

Eren felt his foot hit the machine. He screeched as his foot was mashed between a bunch of steel gears.

"Just kill me already, please!" he screamed, sobbing.

He shut his eyes and felt the grinder grind up his other foot and his legs. Eren didn't have the energy to scream anymore; he just let out a loud whimper.

His vision was getting blurry, and it was harder to breath.

The machine behind him made a horrifying noise as it also ground up his groin and started on his stomach.

Eren felt the world fade away as the noise whirred on.

* * *

"Yes!"

The scientists behind the one-way glass high-fived each other cheerily. "It worked!"

A brown-haired man looked at the blood and mashed-up organs Eren had become through his camera. "Dang. It really murdered that guy."

"I know! Just think of how much the military will pay us for it! It's a weapon of mass destruction!" another nearby celebrated.

"Yeah, but did we really have to kill that guy like that?"

"Well, we needed to test it, right? And the people that look after him were willing to give him to us!"

"Who would be willing to send their kid off to such a horrid death!" one gasped.

"That kid, Eren I think, was from the orphanage. He had no family. No one would miss him."

A short, black-haired and gray-eyed scientist nodded. "That's right." He smirked. "He was the perfect subject."

* * *

Can you tell that the last scientist was Levi? Anyway, I can't wait for tomorrow: conjoined bodies. I'm making it super, um, nice for The Lovely Vocal, my friend!


	12. Conjoined Bodies

Welcome to Day 11 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is conjoined bodies! I'm making this super nice for The Lovely Vocal.

A serious lime in this chapter. In fact, there's really no guro in this one. . . . There is some hybristophilia—sexual attraction to murderers, rapists, insane people, etc.—demonstrated by Armin/Eren. This fic is set in an AU where they were born as twins, 'cuz The Lovely Vocal likes twincest. I'm not against twincest, either.

They listen to some BL CDs~ I'm, like, obsessed with them. There's this super sexy one that includes a completely insane guy. We all know I'm instantly in love.

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" two voices called as the front door opened.

"Hi, boys." Their mom looked up from her book. "Anything happen at school today? How was it?"

"It was fine," Armin answered.

Eren nodded. "Yep, but a guy got in trouble for writing a curse word on the outside of the school."

Their mom snorted. "Wow. That's a stupid idea."

"Yeah, well, he isn't that smart, really," Armin snickered.

Their mother nodded, lost in her book. It was about the Civil War.

"Well, we'll be upstairs. We don't have any homework today," Eren announced.

"Okay. I'll call you down for dinner," muttered the enraptured mother.

They walked up the flight of stairs, reaching their room down the hall. They shut the door behind them, plopping down onto their shared bed with sighs.

"So. What do you wanna do, Eren?" Armin asked.

"I don't know. Play video games?" Eren suggested.

"Hm. Nah." Armin turned his head slightly uncomfortably to stare at his twin.

Their birth was very strange. The doctors had informed their mother that it was a pair of twins, but it turned out to be two heads on one body. Eren and Armin both controlled one arm, one leg, and his head. They were probably the closest siblings there were, in a literal and spiritual sense. The two boys had to do everything together, since they were in one body. Because they were teenagers, Armin and Eren were often forced into twincest-like situations. While alone, they often argued about how wrong it was.

"Isn't what we've been doing twincest?" Armin asked the deadly question.

"No, it isn't! It's normal for teens to get this . . . way. We're technically two people in one body or something. I can't help it, and you can't either," Eren argued. "Besides, I thought that topic was dead. Stop talking about it."

Armin felt some anger flare up, but he extinguished it before anything could happen. It's generally not a good idea to harbor anger towards someone that you're attached to. "Fine," he muttered.

"I'm bored. Let's masturbate," Eren stated.

"What?" Armin glared. "What kind of other crazy pastimes do you think of!"

"It's just a suggestion. Besides, what about that super awesome BL CD we found a couple days ago?"

"Oh, that one with those guys? I think their names are Ryouta and Takuto."

"Yeah. We only listened to it, like, 2 times!" Eren started to sit up; Armin helped him.

"You're right. But doing that is twincest!" Armin protested.

"But jerking off is fun and feels good. Why shouldn't we? Who cares about laws and stuff? No one'll ever know, Armin." Eren rolled his eyes and, twisting around, moved his arm to grab his phone. "Bless the person who made these 2-connector headphone jack things. It's a real lifesaver."

Armin nodded, and they both put on their respective blue and yellow headphones.

Eren plugged them in and switched on his blue iPhone 5c. He clicked on "Downloads," the app that they had used to download the audio from tumblr.

"There it is," Armin jabbed a finger at the screen, motioning to the "Insane" file.

"Yep~" Eren chirped.

Armin stopped him from clicking it with a noise. "Wait, shouldn't we . . . you know. . . ."

"What?" Eren almost knew what he was asking, but he wanted to hear Armin say it.

Armin blushed. "Um, get in the mood first? Who does this when they're bored?"

"I do—correction: we do," Eren smiled at his brother. "Good idea. Let's listen to the less sexy ones first. Let your dirty mind run wild." Eren winked at Armin, causing his blush to darken.

"Yeah, okay. I'm only doing this for you, you know."

Eren hummed and selected one titled "Sei."

A shiver went down both of their spines, and they straightened their back as the voice groaned into their ears.

"I love this one. It's super realistic. . . ," Eren muttered.

He felt Armin's head nod beside his. Armin and Eren felt the heat spread over their body; they curled their toes and shifted their legs, working together to rub their bare feet against the cool sheets.

"Eren, I take back what I said. This is an amazing pastime," Armin groaned, leaning his head into Eren's.

"Look who's finally understanding!" Eren smiled, but quickly bit his lip when a particularly lewd moan shot straight to his lower body. He looked at their jeans through half-lidded eyes. "Wanna help me with this zipper?"

Armin nodded, focusing his eyes on it. He pulled it down while Eren fumbled with pushing their jeans down.

"Mom better not walk in here," Armin whispered.

"She won't. She was sucked into that book, remember?"

Armin nodded again. He could see their half-hard erection, which made Armin blush.

He gasped as Eren slipped his hand underneath their underwear and stroked it once. The single body shivered. Eren and Armin's heart rate had gone up, and both were sweating slightly.

"Don't touch it yet!" Armin commanded. "We wanted to play the one with the crazy guy, right?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Eren went back and selected "Insane." "I love his crazy laughs."

"Yeah, and the way his voice trembles with insanity," Armin agreed wholeheartedly.

"And I kind of like how wet it sounds."

"Definitely."

"Oh, and how scared Ryouta sounds~"

"Yes, definitely!"

Eren and Armin felt their body temperature skyrocket at Takuto's low moan of "Ryouta. . . ."

Eren moved his hand down and thumbed their head, while Armin rubbed along their inner legs.

"Ah. . . ," Eren and Armin moaned, a haze having clouded their minds.

"Hey, uh, Armin. . . ," Eren whispered.

"Yeah, what. . . ?" The blond turned his head to view Eren.

He blushed intensely at the sight of his face. Eyes unfocused, eyes lowered, eyebrows furrowed, and a blush caused a needy expression.

Armin leaned in and started to make out with his twin.

Eren moaned into Armin's mouth, moving his tongue along his. They shut their eyes, and Eren brought his hand up to tangle his fingers in Armin's hair. Armin continued his ministrations, stroking their shaft up and down.

"Nnn . . . I can't breathe," Armin groaned.

Eren pulled away. "Sorry. . . ," he apologized breathlessly, moving his hand back downwards

Armin and Eren moaned again as Ryouta began moaning louder, laughing insanely between breaths.

Armin wrapped his hand around Eren's. Their hands pumped faster and faster, breaths quickening.

"I love you, Armin. . . . I really do!" Eren sighed.

"Me . . . nnh . . . too!" Armin moaned.

A heat seemed to pool into the bottom of their stomachs. Ryouta had stopped thrusting into Takuto and was busy laughing mad, driving Eren and Armin to the edge.

"I'm gonna—ahh!" Eren and Armin cried out as they came, arching their back.

They collapsed onto the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling and breathing.

Armin blinked slowly. "Hey, Eren. You were wrong. That was definitely twincest."

"Oh, just shut up, Armin. You enjoyed it."

Armin had to admit that he had, quite a lot, actually. He hoped that they would do this more often in the future.

* * *

I have these files on my phone. I was listening to them while making this~

Also, I don't know if that's how you spell their names. That's what I heard because of listening to it often. I think it's a scene maybe from the BL game _Messiah_, the original one. If that's true, I really want to play it.

Agh, I'm such a perv, how embarrassing. But I know you guys are too, so. . . .

Um, should I make this explicit-rated? Technically, this is still M-rated, without a lemon.


	13. Parasite

Welcome to Day 12 of my Guro Challenge!

Today's prompt is parasite! I'm going to use an incredibly dangerous parasite that can't infect humans, thank God! It's the emerald cockroach wasp. It's as pretty as a fly can be, but the way it reproduces is super strange.

A female fly finds a cockroach; stabs into its brain; makes it immobile; eats some of its antennae; traps it inside her burrow; hatches its eggs on its belly; and the roach suffers for 3 days, completely unable to do anything, just waiting for them to hatch. The larvae then freaking eat the insides of it and live inside the poor thing until the adults climb out. The roach, of course, dies after that.

It would be fun to put Eren through it, right?

Don't even ask me about how this makes sense. I didn't want to turn Eren into a roach, ew, so I kind of humanized everything. I also really wanted the attacker to be a guy 'cuz I like yaoi so much, but I decided that'd be pushing it. Guys can't reproduce, and I do not want to resort to m-preg or something. Ew. This chapter is in your POV at first, then Eren's. It's a stupid reader x Eren thing, I guess. If you find torturing Eren romantic.

Eren is still 15 in this chapter. Considering the amount of paraphilias and effed-up fetishes we've gone through, no one really cares that he's underage, right?

* * *

"What are you doing out so late at night, kid?" I asked innocently, falling into step beside my target.

"Huh?" The brown-haired teen was lost in thought. "Oh. Um, I was just at a birthday party. My best friend's, actually."

"Cool." The stinger on my back twitches, ready for action.

I decide to chat the boy up some more, just because it's fun. Once we've talked for a while, I learned that we both loved the play _Hamlet_ by Shakespeare.

He spoke fondly of Horatio and Hamlet, going on and on about how much he loved their interactions.

I nodded and enjoyed his company, but my intent was still my priority.

I circled to his front and grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked.

I smirked. He was so, so innocent. He didn't deserve the horrors that were in store, but that made it more entertaining to inflict them.

My stinger rose up from behind me. "Sorry, Eren. You seem like a nice guy, though."

He didn't have time to scream or react as my stinger stabs into his head, piercing through his skull and into his brain. I released my venom, watching his eyelids droop cheerily.

The teen stumbled, and I watch as he collapses onto the floor. I smiled and gathered him into my arms. He really is too cute for his own good, I think.

I gave his immobilized form a small kiss on the lips, almost as a forgiveness.

I hummed as I carried him towards my house. It's a pink, large house, with a beautiful garden that I grow.

I unlocked the door and stepped into my basement. This is where the fun happens. I looked around.

"Where is it? Where's the egg?" I muttered to myself, "ahh!"-ing when I spotted it in a dark corner.

I had laid it a few hours before—it was a stressful process.

I happily laid the male onto the floor. I decided to spread out his legs and arms. His outfit was simple—a black shirt with a blue jacket, sneakers, and jeans.

I stripped him of his jacket and shirt, making me blush. I placed the egg onto his stomach, smiled, left the room, and locked it.

* * *

Eren's POV

I stared at my eyelids, feeling the weight and movement of the long, white egg on my stomach. It's all I've been doing for the past three days, and I could feel my sanity slipping away. It was dark, always dark and cold. There was no one to talk to, and I couldn't even move my lips anyway. My thoughts only occupied my world.

I also was very confused.

What was with this girl that had a stinger and laid eggs? A more terrifying thought: what would happen when the egg hatched? Why had she chosen him?

Suddenly, he felt a wriggling little thing make its way onto his bare and exposed stomach.

Fear hit into him like a truck, but he couldn't react at all. More crawled out of the egg sac, but the real horror began when they started chewing into him.

Eren struggled to scream, feeling the sharp teeth of the parasites rip at his flesh. He wanted to scream louder as they burrowed into his stomach. Blood pooled around him, and he felt the larvae nibbling at his stomach muscles. One was working on his lower intestines, and another was eating a muscle deep inside him.

Eren wanted to move, to get rid of the pain, but he couldn't.

It was the worst type of torture.

* * *

Um, I ship Hamlet x Horatio from _Hamlet_. No one else does, though! Gosh, I just loved _Hamlet_, and the play I saw for my last birthday was amazing and hilarious!

I'm sorry, I can't kill off Eren for the ending because my mom is furious.


	14. Sickness

Welcome to Day 13 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is sickness, but it doesn't say what kind. Eren's now insane and sadistic~

The insanity is not realistic—it's the stereotypical insane = violent kind. But I like that stereotype quite a lot, even though I know that it may not be true in all cases.

From Eren's POV this time. This is not set in a modern AU, unlike other chapters. Eren's gay as hell, as per usual in my stories.

* * *

The words and pictures flew around my vision, gore and corpses littering the alleyways. I clutched my head, trying to make them stop. The alleyway dipped and flickered between reality and death. I looked at my hands. They were bloody.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

I was totally alone in the alleyway. Everyone else was busy fighting the titans. They weren't dead, but I felt a familiar death instinct rise inside me, turning all my thoughts to death and destruction. Beautiful executions and obliteration.

I dropped to my knees, dirtying my pants with the dirt. _Kill, kill, kill, _the voices screamed; they were almost deafening. I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed and started to cry. I felt the hot tears well up and stream down my cheeks and onto the ground. I clawed into the ruined and ripped ground.

I then had a thought. _What if I were to just . . . give in? Cause all these brilliant deaths and murder and hurt and ruin and _destroy_ everyone? I can do it. I have the power._

I shakily pushed myself up, grabbing my 3D Maneuver Gear numbly. I broke into a wild smile, feeling insanity fill me up. It was like an endless euphoria, combined with numbness and something deeper. Something like sexual arousal.

I would have been afraid of it had I not be teeming with the urge to kill.

I usually would use this insanity to my advantage, to murder the titans; a small piece of myself had still existed under the thick cover. But I had always secretly yearned for something deeper: the feeling of murdering a person.

I had not felt that feeling since 9 years old, when Mikasa and I murdered 2 men—no, animals.

Disgusting. That was I, who wished to murder again so badly that I'd kill my own soul for it.

I threw my head back and begin to laugh loudly. The high-pitched sound echoed around the corners of the alleyway. The cackle ended with a few gasps. My heart was beating fast—I felt amazing. I felt new, almost reborn.

"Get ready, everyone! Here I come!" I laughed, shooting off into the air.

The wind hit me, and I smiled wider. I was in a complete mania. I was already turned on, and I hadn't even sunk my sword into anyone yet.

There! A random citizen was cowering underneath a huge piece of a fallen red roof.

I flew over to meet the person and landed on the lush grass. "Hey!" I yelled, voice trembling.

"Huh? Are you h-human?" the voice weakly asked.

It was a guy. "Yes," I replied, though I felt like I was lying.

He emerged from his hiding spot. He had short, blond hair and soft, breathtaking pink eyes. He was also wearing a short-sleeved gray striped shirt and blue capris.

"Oh, you're from the Survey Corps! Can you help me outta here?"

"Oh, sure. I'll help you," I muttered, my voice pitch getting higher and lower randomly.

I took a step towards him, before breaking into a run and tackling him onto the ground. He shouted in surprise. I chuckled again and straddled the man with a blush.

"Aren't you a cute one?" I giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you talking about!" He looked disgusted to have been kissed by a man. He began to struggle. "Get off me, you freak!"

"Freak?" I grabbed his hands and trapped them above his head, leaning close to his face. "It's not _nice _to call people freaks." I gave him a smile, my eyes glowing in the bone-chilling euphoria, and I reveled in the terror that flashed in his eyes.

"You—You're insane!"

"Ha, thanks for the complement," I snickered and picked up my sword.

I pulled up his shirt with a blush, brushing my fingers over his stomach. He shivered, but then grew angry.  
"Get your filthy hands off me!" he shouted, shoving my hands away and moving to punch me.

I smirked again and grabbed his hand. "You are annoying," I muttered, peeved.

I untied two of the belts on my uniform. They held the 3D Maneuver Gear to my body. The metal contraption fell away with a clunk, and I moved my leg to slip the belts off.

"This should work." I smirked and tangled one belt around his wrists.

He struggled to move apart his hands, but the belt was tied tight. I tied the other around his bound wrists and to a nearby pipe sticking out of the ruined house. The man couldn't move his hands. He was sweating, and I imagined his racing heartbeat with excitement.

"Hey, come on, man! I haven't done anything to you! I swear I can get you anything you want if you just let me go!" he pleaded, anxious.

I couldn't help but explode into laughter again. "Ha, ha, no! You're already giving me what I want." I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

He made a gagging noise, then realization hit him. "You mean, you're gonna. . . ?"

"No, not that! I just wanna kill you," I revealed, giggling madly as I watched the fear explode in his eyes and felt his chest expand in front of and under me.

"W-what?"

I picked up my blade and aimed it at his bare stomach. I chuckled and stabbed it into his belly.

"Ahh!" the man screamed loudly, twisting and turning in his restraints.

I watched as the brilliant red blood welled up and spilled onto me and him. I cackled insanely and licked some of the blood up.

"Yummy. . . ," I muttered, realizing that he could probably feel my erection through my clothing.

"You're f-fucking _sick_," he spat, crying with the pain.

I moaned a bit, loving how helpless and weak he looked. He was certainly suffering plenty. And I was about to make it much, much worse.

I moved up to his chest and, after giving a tweak to his nipples, cut into his skin where the rib cage was. His screaming rang in my ears as I ripped open his flesh. I ground down against him, extremely turned on.

I reached inside the open cavity and felt the bones. They were attached to think muscles, ligaments and tendons, and blood vessels were broken with a push from my fingers. Wrapping my hands against one of the floating ribs, I yanked hard. It pulled free with a crack from the bone, blood pouring from the body, and a scream from the person.

"Ah! This is so much fun!" I laughed again. "Why did I fight it before? Killing people is so . . . awesome!"

"No . . . stop!" the man groaned, tears turning his face red.

"Why would I stop?" I giggled again.

I looked down at the landscape of the split-open body before me. I licked my lips and pulled at his small intestines. The man shuddered at the wet sound my hand made as it slipped in between the muscles.

"Come . . . out!" I grunted, yanking on it. "Damn, intestines are slippery!" I could barely keep my hold.

Finally, I tugged them free. "Wow! Look at how long they are!" I pulled them out slowly, throwing the very long tubes of smooth muscle around my shoulders. "Look at me, the king of death!" I cackled at my own joke, but the man didn't find it funny at all.

In fact, he was looking a little nauseous. I rolled my eyes as he turned his head and threw up next to his head.

"Ew, that's gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"Just kill me already, please!" the man begged.

I shuddered at his broken tone, grinding down into him again. "You shouldn't be allowed to say such a lovely thing!" I cried, fiercely kissing the man.

He moved his tongue along with mine, probably because he thought he might be able to persuade me to release him or murder him swiftly. This man seemed to be homophobic before, after all.

I breathed heavily as I pulled away. I moved down into him, desperate for friction. An urge to laugh again welled up—I satisfied it.

I reached back into his open cavity, relishing in his terrified whimpers. The man was probably going to die soon, thanks to all the blood loss. I felt my way upwards, my hand crashing into his thick lungs.

He wheezed and coughed, and I punched them to the side with a huge amount of effort. The man gasped for air, but he couldn't breathe.

"Nighty-night~" I had found his heart.

I could feel it struggle and shudder in its pumping in my hand. I gave him a good-night kiss and squeezed it tightly. It didn't break much on my first try. Since the entire heart was a muscle, I had to use my nails and a very strong grip.

I watched the light fade from the man's bright, rosy eyes to become a dirty, dull pink as I broke and ripped enough of his vital muscle. Hot blood spurted out over my entire body, elating me.

"Ha, ha! So what if I'm crazier than crazy? So what if I'm sicker than sick? So what if I'm out of control?" I cheerily sang the lyrics to one of my favorite songs: "So What" by _Three Days Grace_. I pushed myself off the dead man, erection still raging and mind still clouded with mortido and libido.

"Maybe that's what I like about it! Ha, ha!"

* * *

I now have a headcanon that Eren feels insane/sadistic every time a battle happens, but he manages to use it for good. In the show, at least.

Um, I put in those lyrics randomly. My favorite band released their new album, _HUMAN_, today. It's pretty awesome. I really love "So What," "One Too Many," "Painkiller," and "Human Race." The rest of it is awesome, too!

Can we talk about how sexy insane!Eren is, please? No one agrees? My life is sad.


	15. Self-Harm

Welcome to Day 13 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is self-harm. Poor Eren! He's depressed because people bully him at school, and Mikasa and Armin don't exist to help him with that.

Like yesterday, I'm kind of treating insanity as an emotion. I experience it as an emotion, sort of.

* * *

"Worthless, crazy, stupid, insane, _weak_!" Eren sobbed on his bed, sorrow and hurt making his heart heavy. "That's what they think I am. But I'm not."

His head shot up from under his arms, tears turning his face red. "Right? I'm not any of those things." His eyebrows turned upwards and furrowed in insanity. ". . . Right?"

_But what if you are?_

Eren gritted his teeth and hit his head. "No! I'm perfectly sane and worth something. I'm valued!"

_But by whom?_

Eren shivered. "By, by . . . my dad! And my mom, even though she's dead."

_Maybe she died because she couldn't stand you._

"No! That's stupid. She died in childbirth. They couldn't make it to the hospital, and no one knew what to do. . . ."

_You almost died, too. Maybe it would be better if you actually had._

"No . . . not true." Eren crawled under his sheets, tangling his fingers in his hair and covering his eye. "Not true!"

_Lier. You are exactly what they say. Weak, stupid, and absolutely insane. You know full well what kind of urges you get. It's not like any _normal _teenager._

"I know, I know, _I know_! Just leave me alone!" Eren's voice broke.

_Maybe you should kill yourself. If you know you're so "valued," then why don't you show them? Maybe some will care._

"No!" Eren screamed, jumping up from the bed. He felt a familiar feeling surround him. Mortido and libido. He wanted to hurt.

But this time was different. As he felt the numbness spread across his body, he realized that he wasn't looking to hurt someone else. No, he wanted to hurt himself. He deserved it, a punishment! Maybe if he hurt himself, people would notice and start being nice to him, the poor kid that was driven to cutting by his schoolmates!

"Ha, ha. . . . They'll notice now," the brown-haired boy mutters dangerously.

Murderous machinations piled up in his head. What should he use? He would have to use something sharp to cut into his skin.

_How about those scissors? Nah, it would be difficult. Um. . . ._

"Oh, what about the sharp kitchen knife downstairs? The one with the teeth-like edge?"

_Perfect! Great idea._

Eren made his way down the stairs carefully; he didn't want to wake his dad, who had fallen into a slumber while watching a football game. He spotted the kitchen knife in its holder, and he ran forward to grab it. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, feeling a sense of power fill him. He had to power to cause suffering. . . . It was intoxicating. He simpered and walked upstairs, taking care on the creaky steps.

He shut the door to his room, bumping against it and sliding down to the ground almost lifelessly. He focused on breathing, feeling the welcome numbness, smirk, and insanity swirl around him completely, bubbling up to his hand and the knife.

"Ha, ha, ha. . . . I'm gonna kill myself," he chuckled.

Eren decided to cut his stomach, arms, and legs. He stripped himself of his jacket, shirt, and sweatpants, shuddering at the cold air. He lightly trailed the sharp point of the knife around his body, paying special attention to his inner thighs.

He moaned in pleasure and pressed the knife into his forearm. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. Eren watched the blood flow down his arm with a sadistic pleasure. He happily licked his life-giving fluid off of his knife.

"And now. . . ," he muttered.

He sliced into his lower leg, pulling the sharp weapon upwards so it pricked his upper thighs. He groaned again, beginning to cry from the pain. Blood dripped onto his hardwood floor, but he was too high on his euphoria to care.

"Now they'll see, ah~" he moaned. "Being a masosadist has a lot of perks, this being one of them. Ha."

He cut into his chest, watching the blood flow. The pain was mixing with the pleasure, causing an amazing sensation that made Eren tingle all over.

He reached down and began to touch himself, knowing that he had an erection. Eren whimpered as he stabbed into his calf.

Suddenly, he blinked. "Oh . . . I shouldn't hurt myself too bad. I'll have to go to a hospital then."

_Hey, maybe your dad will notice, and you'll finally be sent to a mental hospital, where you belong._

"Yeah, maybe I do belong there. But if I go, I can't hurt myself anymore. What's the fun in that?"

* * *

Welp, that was fun. See you tomorrow, everyone! I'll be in Washington, DC by then.


	16. Insects

Welcome to Day 15 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is insects. I always have a fantasy where I or someone else is trapped to a web, and a spider is coming to eat me/the person.

I was gonna have a spider eat a tiny Eren, but then I saw something better when I was researching. See, scientists put some beetles in with amphibians, and they ate them. They spent the night getting to know their prey, then the beetles later paralyze and then eat the creature up from the legs, very slowly~

But I didn't want to write a beetle, so I'm using Levi again. Yay, more Levi vore for you guys! I'm looking at you, MikoVampire! It is full-sized, non-fatal soft vore this time. Also, Levi is super sexy and seme, and Eren is super gay and uke. Yo, that rhymes.

* * *

"Hey," a man greeted as he sat down next to me on the park bench.

I looked up at him and couldn't hold back a gasp. He was stunningly beautiful with his short and perfect black hair, black pea coat, mysterious gray eyes, and smirking lips.

I instantly blushed and inspected my shoes. "Um, hey." _What? You can't blame me._

He hummed softly. "So . . . you're out for a walk, too?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's such a nice day today," I answered, closing my eyes against the lovely, mild wind.

He nodded in agreement.

"So, why are you here? Why'd you sit next to me?" I asked.

He smirked and looked at me. "Well, your virginity was screaming at me to take you, honestly. That's why I sat next to you."

I blushed at his gaze, looking away. "I-is it really that obvious?" I stammered, seemingly incessantly flustered. _Damn him for being so good-looking!_

He laughed. "No, I just made that up. What's your name, cutie?"

"Uh, Eren," I answered. _Why can't I stop blushing, agh!_

"Aw, that's a cute name. My name's Levi."

"That's a cool name," I replied, and an awkward silence reigned. I saw Levi check around for people. Being that I had chosen a deserted bench on the outskirts of the park and that it around 8:30 at night, no one was around except for a businessman, who disappeared around the corner.

He inched closer to me until he was right next to me. I noticed his hand moving to my knee and sliding upwards. My face was busy burning up, and I felt too stunned to do anything. Levi picked up my chin with his other hand, his half-lidded eyes staring straight into mine and sending heat shooting around my body.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered, mortified.

He licked my bottom lip in lieu of an answer, his hand rubbing over my clothed inner thigh. It sent sparks through my body, and I opened my mouth to him, a haze clouding my head.

He licked the tip of my tongue, giving me a small kiss before entering my mouth. I whimpered as his tongue moved against mine. "Mm . . . Levi," I moaned, softly moving against his hand.

He suddenly pulled away both his hand and his face.

"Wha? Why'd you stop?" I muttered.

"Well, we can't do it out here. Hm, I could bring you somewhere more private," Levi offered.

I was too horny at that point to care. I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Do that."

He picked me up bridal-style and, eyeing my body, carried me to a nearby brown apartment. He unlocked the door and easily walked to his sparkling clean bedroom. Levi kept the lights off and laid me down.

I instantly got back to kissing him, moving to take off his clothes. Levi broke away for a bit to strip me and him of clothing. I admired his form before blushing and looking down.

"Ah. . . !" I cried out as Levi's fingers circled my side and hip, and I immediately reached down to touch myself.

"Hey," Levi warned, stopping my hand. "I'm gonna drive you crazy first."

I nodded, but suddenly shrieked as Levi bit into my shoulder hard enough to make it bleed.

"Agh! Why'd you do that?" I yelled, holding my shoulder in pain.

"To inject venom," Levi replied, smiling maliciously.

"Huh? That's crazy talk!" The haze cleared somewhat from my mind. "And why am I even here? I'm not about to let a complete stranger fuck me!"

"But that's not what I plan to do," Levi revealed in a husky tone. "I plan to eat you. You'll be an amazing meal."

"What!" I was about to jump up and run off, but I found that I couldn't move. "S-somebody help! This psycho says he's gonna eat me!"

Levi climbed down to my legs and picked up one of my feet. "I really am. Watch. I can fit your whole body down my throat."

He slid my foot into his mouth. "Ew, that's gross!" I shook my head and tried to kick him, but I was still immobile. I tried to scream, but I realized that I couldn't. I cursed and gasped as my foot and lower leg slid down Levi's throat.

It was warm and wet inside him, and his throat muscles massaged my leg.

"Okay, okay! You can stop with the games now, Levi!" Fear overtook my body, disrupting my erection.

Levi didn't say anything. He grabbed my other leg and forced it down next to the other. He then swallowed up my body under my member was in his mouth.

"St—ah!" I moaned as his tongue licked around my member, easing it back into arousal. "Mh, stop. . . ."

He swallowed around my hips as well. "What the hell? I can't even feel your stomach. You're like a bottomless pit." I cursed loudly. "Agh, I shouldn't be acting normal! You're eating me for God's sake! Is there anything that will make you stop?"

Levi, who couldn't talk with half of me eaten, shook his head. He held me up as he tiled back his head, causing me to slip down further.

Now, only my collarbone, neck, and head were still outside. Tears filled my eyes. "You can't kill me! People will look for me!"

Levi turned a deaf ear, swallowing up to my head. I blinked, feeling tears roll down my face. "Please don't. . . ."

His muscles were clenching around my entire body; I wasn't sure how I even fit down his throat. It was hot and wet; I was sweating. I tried to move my legs around, but the venom hadn't worn off yet.

"No!" He tilted his head back and let gravity finish the job. I slipped down until I could see the inside of his mouth.

"Please. . . ," was my last word as I disappeared down his gullet.

Levi settled back onto his bed and rubbed his distended stomach. "Ha, thanks for the meal, Eren."

* * *

Sorry this is so late, wow. It's just because I spent a lot of time walking around in DC. Writing soft, full-size is NOT sexy at all, by the way. I so prefer microphilia.


	17. Bondage

Welcome to Day 16 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is bondage, featuring Levi again. He's insane and a yandere in this one! Eren is Levi's slave~ There's a lime here.

* * *

"Eren~" a voice called sweetly next to his ear.

The exhausted boy opened his hazel eyes slowly. Fear shot up his spine as he spotted Levi with a smirk, rope, and an insane glimmer to his eyes.

"W-what is it, L-levi?" he stammered.

Suddenly, a hand slammed into the wall behind him. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he had done something wrong.

Levi leered close to him, his steel eyes glinting. "Did I grant you _permission_ to say my name?"

Eren looked down at his manacled hands and ripped clothing. "N-no, Captain."

The black-haired man pulled back. "That's right. You will address me only as Captain or as Master, got it?"

Eren nodded.

"Now!" Levi pulled out the rope. "Look at what kind of fun we will have today! I'm going to tie you up so I can abuse you at my leisure, ha ha!"

Eren's eyes shone with fear. "No! I don't want to do it again!"

Levi glared. "I'm not gonna do that for now, but even if I was, would you really think you have a choice? Now, strip."

Eren felt even more humiliated than he already was as he discarded his barely adequate clothing. He blushed incessantly and stared down at the basement floor.

Levi smirked and circled around him. He tied his ankles together. Eren yelped at the tight rope constricting his body.

"Shut up, love," Levi muttered.

Eren was forced down onto the floor belly-down, and Levi began tying his ankle rope to his chains binding his wrists, also adding a rope around his elbows. He was now trapped with hands behind his back and legs pulled upwards towards each other. He felt extremely exposed and vulnerable.

Levi blushed and admired his handiwork. "Look at you! All tied up like a present~" He winked and pulled out a small knife. "I'm gonna cut into you and turn you a beautiful red!" he cheered.

"W-what?" Eren felt tears fill his eyes. "It hurts so much. . . ."

"Well, duh, that's the point of it," Levi said and rolled his eyes.

He attacked Eren's mouth with a kiss. "Hn!" Eren made a noise at Levi's movements. He knew exactly how to drive him crazy, his tongue swirling around his and small kisses being placed on his lips.

Eren moaned as a thumb and forefinger twisted his nipple, arousing the bud. "Stop. . . ," he groaned into Levi's mouth.

Suddenly, the knife cut into his chest. Eren screamed at the burn, and blood tainted some of his skin and the floor.

Levi pulled away, blushing and breathing heavily. He began to chuckle, which exploded into a full-blown psychotic laugh. The sound only made Eren more terrified. Finally, Levi calmed down, only chuckles passing through his lips.

"Ah. . . . You're the perfect person to torture. You always get turned on easily, and you scream and cry loudly," Levi gasped, then bared the dagger. "Ready for more?"

Eren cried out again as Levi sliced into his back. Blood ran down his sides, and he began to plead. "No! Please don't. . . . I'll let you do anything to me, anything but this!"

Levi laughed in a low voice next to Eren's ear. "You wouldn't want to make that promise. I can do much worse."

The knife started to slash at any exposed part of skin. Eren sobbed loudly at the pain and blood loss he was experiencing. "Stop!" he shrieked.

"No," Levi moaned. "I'll never stop." He carved deep into Eren's back, feeling the knife hit bone; it may have been his spine.

Eren was unable to do anything but scream and scream as Levi lacerated his body, laughing and moaning the whole time.

* * *

This is pretty short compared to the last few.


	18. Tentacles

Welcome to Day 17 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is tentacles. I just remembered that scene in _Tokyo Ghoul_ where Rize slammed Kaneki against the walls using her kagune! Remember the part where he was trying to get away, and she dragged him back to her~ owo

Anyway, I don't feel like writing a lime today, sorry. Also, we're back to using a random extremely sexy like agh listen to his insane ramblings eieieiehr bishie that I just think of instead of Levi. I'll be using Levi again, though.

I'm feeling absolutely insane at the moment, by the way. I'm listening to "The Drunken Whaler" from the _Dishonored_ OST.

* * *

Eren felt something warm wrap around his ankle. He instantly looked down, confused.

"What?" he breathed as he saw that it was a thick, blue tube-like thing.

He was about to lift up his foot and pull it off when he was pulled down onto the ground. "Ah! Ow!" he cried out as his foot was yanked out from under him, landing hard on the tar. Eren gasped and tried to grab onto the smooth ground as he was yanked backwards, straight into the arms of a male. He stood up, lifting Eren up with him.

"Hey! What was—" Eren started to say and struggled to break free from the arms.

He straightened when a low laugh made itself audible next to his ear. "You're trapped!" it giggled.

Eren felt tube-like masses run along his lower legs and arms, effectively trapping him. He tried to move. "What the hell is going on!" he inquired violently.

"I can't wait to see your brains smashed against the ground," the guy replied, his voice shaking.

Eren froze up. "What the fuck are you talking about, and what are these things!"

The man chuckled again. "They're my friends. I wished them into existence, on a falling star."

Eren kept squirming. "Really? Agh, get off! Who are you!" he asked.

The tentacles constricted, cutting off his circulation. "My name has been forgotten. I don't know what it is. I just know that I exist . . . to destroy," the man told him.

He stepped into the artificial beam of the flickering street light. The man had long, messy brown hair; gleaming blue eyes; old jeans and a discolored shirt; and an insane smile. The most interesting feature about him was the many blue tentacles sprouting from his back.

Eren cursed and realized that he probably wasn't getting away. "What do you want with me?"

The man swayed as he stumbled forward. He looked up and grinned. "What, my saying earlier didn't explain? I want to see your smashed and crushed body against the floor, and I plan to be the one causing it. You're going to die."

"W-what?" Eren's eyes widened.

"Ah! Look at your eyes gleaming with fear!" The man lifted Eren up into the air slightly.

"No! Let me down, you psycho!" Eren screamed out, but no was around near the lake at midnight.

"Psycho. . . . Yes, that's what I am! Ha ha ha! That's my name!" the man giggled.

Eren felt himself be lifted above the entire world, when in reality it was only the streets. Terror caused his eyes to fill with tears. He shook his head. "No! Put me down! Stop!" he screamed.

The man, now called "Psycho," just laughed at his pleas. "I won't stop until you're dead and smashed on the floor!" he screamed.

Eren was tilted back slightly as Psycho got ready to slam him against the ground. He screamed again and watched his tears fall onto the ground far below him.

A laugh ripped itself from the mentally unstable man's throat as he brought Eren to the ground with as much force as he could muster.

Eren wasn't even able to scream before his skull was smashed on the tar with an audible _crack_. Blood exploded from him, ruining the floor and the man's shirt.

Psycho gasped and laughed. "Destroy!" he shrieked and smashed Eren into the ground again. And again. And again.

Until he was pretty sure that if the police even found Eren's body in the river, they would never be able to recognize him.

* * *

ewe Nice. _Way, hay, and up she rises, early in the morning! Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, early in the morning~ Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver. . . . Early in the morning!_


	19. Ball-jointed Doll

Welcome to Day 18 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is ball-jointed doll. I have no idea what I'm gonna do. . . . Let's see how this goes. This chapter won't be good, though.

Okay, this is like_ Toy Story_, where the toys are human-like and can move. How about a BJD!Eren that gets in the rage of an angry teen?

* * *

"I'm so tired from staying up yesterday. . . ," Eren mumbled, yawned, and flopped against the wall of the hallway. The resin he was cast in made him feel uncomfortable at the hard landing. "I'll just fall asleep here. Someone'll pick me up."

He laid down on the floor, putting his arms over his head so the bright hallway light wouldn't disturb him. Eren was out almost instantly.

It only felt like 3 seconds later that someone had seized him. Eren fought the urge to flail around and lay still as he was suddenly jerked from sleep.

"Agh! Why would she do that? Mom knows how much I love video games!" The angry teenager growled and stomped into his room.

Eren whined internally at the very tight grip he had on him. He was suddenly jerked up, and wrathful hazel eyes stared into his glass ones.

"I know how much this stupid doll means to her. Well, if she destroys my things without a care, then why should I give a damn? It's time for payback!"

Eren almost gasped out loud in fear; he was going to break him! He screamed as his arms were suddenly pulled out straight. "Ah! It . . . hurts!" The teen was unable to hear his non-existent voice.

He continued to pull at Eren's arms, cursing out his mother.

Eren screamed as his arms finally came off, leaving two sockets. Non-existent tears flowed down his face. "S-stop. . . ," he pleaded, but the boy couldn't listen to him.

He grabbed his legs and started the same treatment. Eren yelped as his legs were also yanked out straight. "_Stop_!" he shrieked as the boy pulled until he was just a torso and a head.

"N-no. . . ," he whispered as he felt his head being grabbed through the haze of pain. The boy pulled on it, causing Eren to scream and sob harder.

"Take this, Mom!" the boy yelled, completely ripping off Eren's head.

The boy stood there, breathing. He picked up the pieces of Eren and ran into the basement of his house. He rummaged through his dad's toolbox until he found a hammer.

"Here we go," he stated.

He lifted the weapon and smashed the pieces of Eren's body, desecrating him completely.

* * *

Alright. That was okay, I guess. Tomorrow will be better; it's pet-play! There will probably be a lemon in that one.


	20. Pet-play

Welcome to Day 19 of my Guro Challenge!

Yesterday was pet-play! owo Um, I missed out on yesterday. You see, I went to Philadelphia, and we got back late. I was so tired I fell asleep! Please don't be angry; I didn't mean to!

Anyway, let's have another sadistic!Levi x abused!Eren chapter.

* * *

"_Hey, Eren_!"

Eren shrieked at the sudden loud shout in his ear. He jumped up from sleep violently. "What!" he made the mistake of yelling rudely, forgetting who was talking to him.

Suddenly, hands closed around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "I-I'm s-sorry, Captain!" he choked out, yelping when the hands threw him to the floor roughly, his chains rattling.

"You better be sorry . . . or at least you will be," the dark man above him replied.

Fear rooted deep inside Eren when he saw the gleam in his lowered eyelids and smirk—a familiar sadistic expression. _Oh, no. . . , _he thought worriedly.

"Guess what's gonna happen today?" Levi sang.

"I don't know," Eren replied.

"You're going to be a kitty-cat! A cute, little, and helpless kitty-cat!" Levi cheered.

Eren blinked. _Alright, maybe this torture won't be so bad. . . ._

"And then I'm going to do things to you!"

_I take that back._

"But I just don't know how I'm going to really get these ears to stick to your head," Levi held up a cat-eared headband. "I got these from PartyCity!" he laughed. "So, anyway . . . what shall I do about that?"

He sat down and yanked Eren close to him. "I could screw these into your head with a screwdriver, but I don't want to kill you . . . yet. I could glue them to you with a hot glue gun, but I don't think that would work well, with your hair. . . . I know!"

He ran into the darkness of the basement suddenly and came back with a stapler. "I'll staple them to your head!"

Eren gasped, widening his eyes. He could already feel the pain.

"Ha, I love it when you're scared!" Levi replied. "Anyway, they'll probably come out later, though. It might hold for today."

Levi crossed over to Eren and slipped the ears on him. "Aren't you a little cutie?" Levi blushed and pressed the stapler into his head with difficulty.

"Ah!" Eren screamed at the burning feeling. Blood ran down from the small wounds, but the ears stayed in place. Levi smiled and did the other ear.

Eren looked up at Levi, tears in his eyes. Levi just laughed happily at him, a twisted smile on his face.

"Now, what about the tail. . . ?" Levi stared at Eren with a smirk.

Eren colored deeply. "Well, you don't . . . have to put that on." He almost hit himself, that was such a stupid sentence to say to a psycho like Levi.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't look much like a cat otherwise," Levi chuckled. "So, are you gonna take your clothes off?"

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "But, Captain, do I really—"

"Are you complaining, Eren?" Levi asked in a fake shocked voice.

"N-no, Captain," he replied, moving to strip himself.

Eren blushed, humiliated, as Levi circled around to his back, where he made Eren lie down. He held the tail to the end of his spine and grabbed the stapler. Eren gritted his teeth and prepared himself, but still shrieked as the staple forced itself into his skin.

Levi pushed himself up and circled around to his front. He clasped his hands together. "You're so cute! But you need the last touch for a true cat person. . . ."

Eren felt himself be pulled up into Levi's lips. He overheated as a tongue entered his mouth and a hand began touching him. He made a noise against Levi's lips. Levi pulled away and smiled at his blushing form.

"What? They're used in fetishes most of the time!" Levi laughed. "Hm, you should have a collar and leash, too!" He happily jumped off and ran to go get them. "I used to have a dog before you came, so I still have both of those things." He winked and disappeared upstairs.

"What's he gonna do with a leash? Tug me around? He'd have to untie me for that, and then maybe I can get away from him!" Eren whispered to himself, then shivered. "I'd put clothes on, but Levi might not like that. . . ."

"Here I am!" Levi had reappeared at the bottom of the steps. "They were hanging on the coatrack."

He kneeled down and fitted the large collar around Eren's neck. "You're lucky I had a big dog." He attached the leash to it as well.

Eren coughed as Levi tugged on it. "Hm, I can choke you with this! But maybe I'll save that for later. . . . How about two days from now?"

Levi laughed and pet Eren's head. "Who's a good boy? Yes, you are!" he teased with a disrespectful smirk.

* * *

Two days from now is the prompt "breath-play," so this works. I hopefully won't forget about using this idea.

By the way, you can't actually staple ears to your head. They would pop out very easily. Hey, it was for the sake of the chapter.


	21. Eyes

Welcome to Day 20 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is eyes. How fun! I've dissected an eye before, but it was a cow eye, so that's probably a bit different from a human's. Either way, it's gonna be fun clawing out Eren's eyes!

* * *

A bright light shining through Eren's eyelids woke him from unconscious roughly. "What?" he mumbled, mind clearing up as he squinted and tried to peer around.

"Wow. . . . Your eyes are breathtaking," a mysterious and awed voice replied.

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" Eren asked, squinting at the man shining a light in his eyes.

He pulled the light away. "You are in my special torture house!" he answered cheerily, waving at Eren.

Eren furrowed his brow, widening his eyes in confusion and shock. "What are you talking about?"

"It means that I'm going to hurt you," The man rolled his eyes, as if that was obvious.

"What!" Eren immediately tugged at the belts strapping his head, ankles, and wrists to the chair with no avail. "Let me go! You'll be caught!"

"Why, no I won't." The man with long, dark-blue hair tilted his head to the side with closed eyes. "I've been doing this for years."

Fear hit Eren like a truck. "W-well, what do you plan to do to me?"

The man's light green eyes sparkled. "I'm going to take your pretty eyes away!"

Eren widened his eyes in terror. "W-why? What are you gonna do with them?"

"I can't reuse them, since they'll be messed up because I'm gonna claw them out, so I'll make you eat them!" The man stroked Eren's cheek, making him shut his eyes.

Eren felt tears prick at his closed eyes. "N-no. . . ." He couldn't move his head with the strap around it.

The man began to wedge his fingers into the space between the eye socket and his eye. "Get ready!"

Eren braced himself for the pain, screaming as the man's fingers brushed the tissue at the back of the eye socket.

"_Stop_!" he shrieked.

The man just laughed as he slowly worked the eye out, digging his fingers in with repeated teasing motions. Blood flowed between the digits and down Eren's face, and the pain was burning. He screamed as the man finally yanked it out, the optical nerve still connected. He snapped it with a harsh yank, the vision cutting off the left side of Eren's face.

"Don't make me eat it. . . ," Eren sobbed.

The man just blushed at his plead and stuffed the bloody eye in his mouth. "Now, chew it!" He sneered and grabbed a knife from an unseen table. "Or I'll do the worst things that you can imagine!"

Eren cried as he bit into his own eye. The cornea cracked loudly, and a salty fluid filled Eren's mouth. He dry heaved, feeling very nauseous.

"If you throw it back up, I'll make you eat it and your vomit, and I'll make you eat certain other organs," the man threatened, pointing the knife at his groin.

Eren shuddered as he swallowed his organ, using all of his power to pretend it was a delicious treat. He started to cry even harder, turning his face red and nose runny.

"Don't cry, ya big baby!" the man laughed. "Actually, I take that back. I like your crying. Now for the other eye!"

Eren screamed until his throat was raw as the man ripped out his other hazel eye. The pain was unbearable, and the blood was beginning to run into Eren's open mouth. He coughed as the man pushed the eye down his throat, almost causing him to throw up. He swallowed it with a tear-streaked face and shudder. Eren was now blind, becoming light-headed with the heavy blood loss.

"Alright, that was fun! I won't take out eyes anymore, though. Make the person die too quickly for my tastes," the man rambled. "Bye, bye, Eren! Hope you make it to Heaven or whatever!"

Eren was able to mutter a curse to the man before he blacked out.


	22. Breath-play

Welcome to Day 21 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is breath-play. It's continuing the scene from day 19, pet-play. Eren is naked with cat ears and a tail stapled onto him, and Levi has a collar and leash on him as well.

There's a pretty sad part for some reason. . . ? There's also a lime in this one.

Choking someone is extremely dangerous. Don't ever do it.

* * *

"Come with me, kitty!" Levi called, yanking harshly on the leash as he started to walk away.

Eren choked as his neck was pulled at. "Cap . . . tain, stop!" he coughed, stumbling forward. The chains binding him to the wall reached their limit and snapped his arms back. Eren made a gagging noise and clawed at his collar as his oxygen was completely cut off.

Levi laughed and pulled harder, watching Eren's desperate reaction with a bemused expression. He released his slave suddenly and watched Eren slam into the floor, coughing wildly and taking huge breaths.

"Ha ha, that was fun!" Levi walked over to the catboy and forced his head up by his hair. "I want to do it again."

Fear filled Eren's eyes, and he shook his head. "N-no!"

Levi leaned back and blushed, insanity coming over his features. "Do you think it matters what you think? You are absolutely nothing but a filthy sex slave to me," he growled venomously.

Crushing sorrow washed over Eren's face, and his hazel eyes watered. "You mean that?" he whispered in a broken tone.

"What?" Levi snickered. "Did you have some crazy delusion that I actually loved you? Nope." His lips curled in a smirk.

Eren's eyes widened, and tears slipped down his face. "I thought that maybe you. . . ."

Levi shook his head, glaring at him. "Anyway, lay down on your back."

Eren did as he commanded, slightly in shock. Levi straddled him and settled his hands around the collar.

"So, I'm going to choke you and maybe I'll even get you horny," Levi explained.

Eren looked up at him, taking in a breath as the hands tightened around his throat. Levi moved himself against Eren, causing him to move slightly. He coughed; Levi was almost at the point of completely rendering him unable to breathe.

"You're h-hurting me!" Eren choked out.

"I know," Levi replied, his voice trembling in insanity.

The catboy opened his mouth and tried to breathe to no avail as his oxygen supply was cut off. Levi gave a tiny laugh and ground down into Eren a couple more times. He made a noise, and Levi could feel he was growing hard.

"Cap . . . tain, st—op," Eren mouthed, his hands coming up around Levi's.

The dark-haired male rolled his eyes and let go. "Ack!" Eren instantly took in a breath, coughing.

"Don't worry, I won't choke you again. I don't wanna kill you after all," Levi muttered, petting Eren's head.

Eren nodded, relieved, then gasped as a hand closed around his member.

"Since I'm such a nice captain, I'll get rid of this for you."

The catboy spread his legs and whined as he fell back. He moved his legs around; Levi moved his hand around. "Feels good, Captain. . . ," he groaned, blushing incessantly.

"Of course it does, idiot," Levi breathed back.

"I love you, Levi. . . ," Eren moaned, bucking into Levi's hand.

Levi didn't say anything. Eren almost didn't see his small nod through half-lidded eyes.

* * *

I think Levi does love Eren; he doesn't want to admit it! He just expresses love in a very strange way. A very . . . _very_ twisted way. Maybe something happened to him to mess up his view of love? Sad backstory incoming! Ha ha, I won't be giving a backstory like that to him here. Maybe in another abusive!Levi fic?


	23. Torture Devices

Welcome to Day 22 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is torture devices~ So many choices~

But can you imagine a sleep-deprived, delirious, and broken Eren stumbling around a cell, begging his torturers to kill him to end his sufferin Super sadistic right now, if you can't tell.

The torture device is called the Spanish Donkey, from the Spanish Inquisition. You'll learn more about it as today's bishie explains. It's pretty goddamn terrifying.

* * *

_If you fall asleep, they'll run in here and beat you again, _the rational part of Eren's mind warned as his head began to tilt forward.

"But I'm so . . . tired," Eren mouthed numbly, darkness clawing at the corners of his vision. Talking took too much energy, which Eren didn't have after not sleeping for 3 days straight.

_Hey! Pick up your head up right now, you. . . . _His mind faded away as Eren let blissful darkness take him.

Suddenly, he was awoken by a smack in the head with a metal club. He shrieked as he fell back off his pathetic excuse for a bed, hitting the concrete floor hard. Eren could feel blood mixing in with his dirty and bloody hair, and another bruise forming on his head and arm.

"You little shit!" a voice growled. "You're supposed to stay awake!"

_Awake. Sleep. Darkness. Unconscious. _Eren snapped his head up, shaking with a sudden batch of energy. "S-stay a-awake?" he muttered in a broken and twisted tone.

"Well, looks like he's finally gone crazy. He's ready for part 2," one of the clothed men announced.

Eren tilted his head up, stared at his captors, and screamed. "No!" He ran towards one of them, who smacked him aside with a hand to the cheek. Eren hit the floor with a grunt, but pushed himself back upwards. He tried to move again, but his gait was very unsteady. Finally, he collapsed to the floor again.

The only thing his broken mind could think of to do was to get into the fetal position. Eren began to cry as he clutched his legs to his chest. "Please . . . let me die. . . ," he pleaded.

The men smirked.

"K-kill me," Eren begged. "Anything is better than this. A—" he let out a choked sob—"anything."

"Don't worry, kid. You're about to die, anyway," the men answered.

The group of four grabbed his hands and arms, but Eren made no move to resist. He smiled as they picked him up easily, moving out of the locked cell.

"T-that's good," Eren commented as they passed through long, dirty, and half-lit hallways. "I w-want to sleep."

"You'll be able to sleep all you want after this," one of the males assured him.

The men turned the corner into a red, thick door. Eren entered into a huge room. The walls and floors were gray stone, with dried blood splashed across them. A lone light hung above the only object in the room, which was a wedge-like device with spikes on the top. It was made of wood.

"What's that?" Eren muttered.

"It's called a Spanish Donkey, and, no, I don't know why." A red-haired man stepped out from the others. "But it seems like a nice tool to use. You're gonna have to strip first."

Eren blinked slowly. "And can I . . . sleep if I do that?"

"Yes." The man nodded.

Eren instantly did as he said, throwing away the last bit of dignity he still contained with his ripped-up and filthy clothing.

"Uh, okay, good!" the red-haired man stammered, blushing. "Anyway, this is what'll happen!" He motioned to the torture machine. "You're going to straddle that thing. Then, my men and I will pull you down by your feet until you split in half! Of course, we aren't strong enough to break you in half completely, so we'll probably just stab you or something. It should be pretty sexy."

Eren nodded blankly, sleep the only thought in his sluggish mind. He did as they said, feeling the spikes prodding him uncomfortably. Pain instantly burned through the haze in his mind, as the men had grabbed his legs and were yanking him down.

He screamed as his lower body was mutilated. "_Stop_!" he screeched.

"Don't you want to sleep?" the red-haired man taunted.

"Yes," Eren replied, twitching from the sheer pain. "But it . . . hurts."

"But you can sleep for days! Years if you want! Forever!" the man shouted.

Eren nodded, his body numbing from the pain, with was becoming less and less of an issue with every passing second. He no longer cared about it. Eren just wanted to die.

The men grunted with force as they pulled Eren downwards. His inner intestines were currently in the process of being mashed, pouring blood down onto the men and making their job more difficult.

Eren screamed and cried half heartedly because his body demanded it, not because he wanted to.

"We can't pull him down anymore!" the men called, letting go in exhaustion. "Let's just kill him with this knife, then." One of the men threw a large, bloody knife to the red-haired one.

"Awesome!" The man muttered, blushing fiercely. He picked up Eren's head. "All right. I'm going to kill you now. Nighty-night, Eren."

"G-good . . . night," Eren choked out as a knife stabbed into his heart.

Darkness rushed up and took him, and there was no metal club to wake him up this time.

* * *

This is long compared to my recent chapters! Cool!


	24. Nosebleed

Welcome to Day 23 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is nosebleed. That's not that fun to write! Here's more Levi x slave!Eren. Levi is also a yandere. He's obsessed with people loving him.

This isn't about nosebleeds that much, though.

* * *

Eren shrieked in fear as Levi tangled his fingers in his brown, messy hair. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelped.

"Sorry isn't enough! You tried to escape!" Levi pulled up his head and forced his face near his.

Eren didn't say anything as his hair was tugged painfully. He just looked down, guilty.

"And you'll never get away from me! I love you too much to let you go!" Levi growled, turning Eren around so he faced the dirty concrete wall. "This is your punishment!"

Levi slammed Eren's face into the wall brutally. Eren screamed as he felt his nose shatter. He was pulled back. Blood instantly filled his nose. He tilted his head forward, not wanting the life-giving liquid in his lungs.

"I'm sorry. . . ," Levi apologized, beginning to cry. "I just love you so much. . . ." He turned Eren around and rubbed off his tears. The dark-haired man embraced his younger lover. "I really love you." He kissed Eren softly on the lips, tasting his blood.

Eren nodded. "I . . . love you too," he choked out.

"H-how much?" Levi inquired, almost desperately.

Eren hesitated. "So much. Up to the sky and back."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Just to the sky?" He kissed him again, giving a twisted smile against his lips. "That's not high enough!"

Eren cried out as a hand clamped around his wrist.

"You have to love me to the ends of the earth! No—not the earth, the entirety of existence itself!" Levi yelled, his grip becoming tighter by the second.

"Y-you're hurting me!" Eren yelped, struggling to break free from his prison.

Levi pulled Eren around, stumbled over to a nearby table, grabbed a knife. "You'll always remember me. You'll always love me, and I'll always love you. We'll be happy together forever!" Levi slammed Eren's arm onto the table, making sure that he couldn't move it. "I've carve my name into you."

Eren's gleaming hazel eyes widened with fear, and he shook his head wildly. "N-no, you don't have to do that! The experiences that you've given me are absolutely unforgettable, anyway!"

Levi gritted his teeth. "No. I need to imprint more than your mind. I need your body and soul."

"You don't have to, Captain!" Eren replied frantically, watching Levi lower the knife to his skin.

Levi suddenly froze. "Don't . . . call me that." He took a shaky breath. "Call me Levi. I am your lover; we shouldn't be so formal."

Eren nodded and gasped as Levi pressed the point to his skin. "It's unnecessary, Levi!"

"It's completely and utterly necessary," Levi replied. He began to slice into Eren's skin, tainting the peach color with red.

"Agh!" Eren cried out as Levi began to carve into his skin. _Please, only let him write his first name!_

"L—e—v—i. . . ." Levi called out the names of the letters as he wrote them. Blood ruined the knife and his fingers.

Eren realized that tears were in his eyes from pain. "You don't have to write your last name," he pleaded.

"Of course I do," Levi replied, cutting "Ackerman" along his arm. He stepped back to admire the gleaming red words when he was done. "There. Now you can never get rid of me." He suddenly gasped in fear, grabbing Eren's hand. "But you'll never want to get rid of me, right?"

"N-no," Eren replied, holding his arm.

Levi relaxed. "Good. Oh, here's a tissue."

Eren cleaned up the blood with it and looked at his arm. Carved all the way up it were the words "Levi Ackerman."

* * *

I should've saved that for scarring/disfiguration, whoops. Tomorrow is bloodbath; look forward to that!


	25. Bloodbath

Welcome to Day 24 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is bloodbath! Hooray! It's time to make Eren bleed out completely. Though, we have done that before.

This is set in a non-modern AU. It's sadistic!Levi x Eren, but he's not a slave this time. He's just a soldier.

* * *

Eren twirled his fingers nervously as he stepped into Levi's office. "Could I have done something wrong, again?" Eren whispered to himself.

The dark-haired man was sitting with crossed legs on his wooden desk. He looked up at him and make a face somewhat similar to that of a smile. "Ah. There you are." He smirked, eyes lowered.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. Levi seemed to be in a strange mood. . . . "What is it, sir?" He inquired as politely as possible.

Levi got up and suddenly had Eren cornered in his office. Eren's back pressed into the hard wooden door. _How did I get here?_

"You'd look so pretty with blood pouring out of you, Eren," Levi whispered next to his ear, turning Eren beet red.

"W-what are you talking about, sir?" Eren asked, pulling away from his superior with a confused and disturbed look.

Levi stepped closer to Eren, a predatory look on his features. Eren stepped back and swallowed, unease taking hold of him. He'd never seen Levi like this.

"I'm going to murder you, Eren!" Levi announced cheerily, grabbing a hold on his arm.

Eren's eyes flashed, and he instantly yanked his arm away. "I respect you, but I can't let you kill me, sir!"

Levi lowered his eyes and pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. Now I have to fight you."

Eren cried out as he was wrestled backwards until his spine painfully connected with Levi's desk. Levi immediately slammed him down onto it, climbing over Eren.

Eren looked up at Levi, couldn't stop from blushing slightly. "Uh. . . . Y-you're not really going to kill me, right?"

Levi leaned close to his face, kissing Eren. "I don't like to lie."

A fierce blush covered Eren's face when Levi pulled away. "Oh, uh." His eyes widened as he processed what he had said. "Hey!" Eren moved to push Levi back by his shoulders.

Levi gritted his teeth and held a tight hold on the younger male. "Now, where did I put my knife~"

Eren gasped, fear dilating his pupils. "You can't kill me! What about saving humanity and all!" he yelled as he struggled.

Levi thought about that. "I guess you're right. . . . But I'm being selfish right now, and I don't really care about that right now."

Eren gulped in fear and grew angry. "Y-you're crazy!"

"Crazy what?" Levi tilted his head, smirking.

Eren stared back at him blankly. "Crazy, _sir_."

"Hm." Levi reached up and grabbed his knife from the edge of the desk, twirling it in front of Eren's face. His face took on an insane look.

Terror struck Eren's heart as the knife pressed into his skin. "Ah!" he cried out. "You can't—stop!"

Levi laughed. He cut deeply into Eren's wrist and watched the blood stain the brunette's clothes. Deep red bloomed on the brown desk as it dripped from his arm.

"Ow! Stop it!" Tears had formed in Eren's eyes.

"You're just going to cry? Ha. Weak," Levi spat, dragging the knife across Eren's stomach and tearing his clothes.

Eren began to cry, warmth coming from the bleeding wound. "I'm not weak!" He cursed at him.

"Such a dirty mouth. . . ," Levi replied, cutting into Eren's mouth.

"Ah!" Eren screamed.

Levi sighed. "Lovely."

He sliced into his hand, then his chest, then his leg.

"_Stop_!" Eren screamed. "W-why can't they hear me?"

"Because it's dinnertime now. They're all off at the café," Levi explained.

Eren was now red with blood, and becoming dizzier with every passing second. "You . . . I. . . ," he groaned, closing his eyes. He cursed again. "I hate you, sir."

Levi smiled. "I know," he answered. "Heh. Can you feel how horny I am?"

Eren opened his eyes slightly. "Yeah. You're fucking disgusting," he murmured.

Levi laughed again, the chuckle exploding into a psychotic cackle. "Y-you're right! Ha ha, you're right!" he yelled, his voice twisted and distorted.

Eren felt himself drifting away. He almost couldn't feel Levi stabbing into his hip. He winced when the blade hit bone. Eren moaned in pain and closed his eyes. "Stop. . . ."

"Well, you're about to die. Ha! What a nice thought!" Levi kissed Eren again, tasting the blood on his lips.

Levi's words became slow, funneled. They faded away completely, along with the pain, as Eren let darkness consume him. _I'm sorry that I couldn't save humanity._

Levi sat up and looked at Eren, blood ruining his torn clothes and skin.

He personally thought Eren had never looked better.


	26. Organs

Welcome to Day 25 of my Guro Challenge!

Okay, not really. Don't hate me! I was working on my fanfic for class until 10:36 last night, and I really didn't feel like being tired for my first day back to school. It was Easter break before.

Anyway, it's Organs today . . . er, yesterday. Time to dissect Eren! I had to look up a lot of stuff to write this; it was fun!

* * *

"Ah, here is our new specimen."

Those were the first words Eren heard as he sluggishly woke up. "Wha?" he groaned, feeling pain shoot up his body. He felt old, though he was only 15. "What happened?" He blinked open his eyes and tried to sit up, only to realize that metal rings stopped his movements on the body-sized table he was strapped to. Eren then realized he was completely naked, facing upwards, making a small feeling of embarrassment swirl inside him. He felt too lethargic to care too much. He looked around the room he was in. Eren was set in front of a group of students, who were peering down at him in interest.

"You were drugged with rohypnol," the deep, male voice replied. It was a doctor, with a small smirk, cleaning various dissection tools at a nearby desk equipped with a sink.

Eren blinked. "What does that . . . do." He was having a hard time focusing and thinking. His thoughts were slow, and he felt groggy and tired.

"It's a sedative, and it caused you to enter a state of unconscious. You've contracted amnesia, correct? Can you remember your past experiences?"

Eren thought, searching his head. "No. Why . . . am I here?"

"Simple." The doctor walked over to him from the desk and pulled out a scalpel. "You're to be a live human dissection."

"W-what?" Eren widened his hazel eyes slightly, fear hitting him. "You're joking, right? This can't be ethical!"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, running a hand through his short, wavy black hair. "Well, not exactly, but we thought it would be the best for our students." He motioned to them, who were composed of mostly males with a few females scattered about. "You see, they're special. They have shown exceptional rates of intelligence. They are among the brightest of this medical college."

"So they get to dissect me?"

"It will prepare them for actual surgeries. Using a human cadaver isn't as . . . realistic."

Eren gasped and started to weakly fight back, but soon lay still. He realized that he wouldn't have been able to break the metal had he not been sedated. He felt tears pool in his eyes. "Y-you're not at least going to make it painless?"

"The class and I had a vote about that, and we decided against using anesthetics for the dissection. They said it would make more . . . entertaining."

"Entertaining? What kind of sick people are you teaching!" Eren growled.

The doctor smiled and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. "I'll leave you to it, class. You know what to do. I'll observe from back here." The doctor walked up into the rows and chose a random desk to sit at, pulling out a notebook and clicking a blue pen into action.

A guy loomed close to Eren, brandishing his own scalpel. "Alright, let's cut him open~" A blush coated his cheeks, and he was obviously excited.

A girl pushed him back and glared. "We're not here to get you off, Alex. We should always palpate the body, which I hope you remember is touching it to see the structures of the body? Or were you daydreaming about murder again while _we_ were learning? You shouldn't be here; you don't have a desire at all to help others!"

Eren stiffened when the students began feeling around his body. Hands and fingers felt his bones, joints, and muscles, making him blush.

"Clavicles, nasal bone, sternum, sternal notch, rib cage, pelvic region. . . ," the same girl that had yelled at Alex named the bones and areas as she brushed them.

Alex sighed, flicking his blue hair. "Are we done now, Miko?"

Miko glared at Alex again. _I hate my lab partner. . . ._

She huffed and narrowed his eyes. "So, where should we cut first, then, Alex?"

"I guess that cutting across the thoracic region would be better. . . ," Alex whined.

Eren cried out as Miko began slicing across his chest, then down his stomach, under his armpits, and to the beginnings of his legs. Blood instantly welled up inside the cuts, spilling over some of the students, the table, Eren, and dripped onto the floor.

Tears filled his eyes as Miko began cutting into his stomach to try and see what he had last eaten. "S-stop. . . ," he pleaded.

Meanwhile, Alex was busy burning up. _Ah! He's just so . . . breakable! I want to kill him!_

"Look at this! He ate Taco Bell just before he was knocked out! That's kinda funny to me," Miko laughed as she pulled back the smooth muscle of his stomach. She was wearing translucent gloves, of course.

Alex bit his lip and couldn't stop a small moan at Eren's crying and helpless face, blushing from embarrassment. _Oh, screw it all! I can't take it anymore!_

"Let me kill you!" Alex rushed forward and twisted his scalpel into Eren's heart. He began to laugh psychotically.

Eren screamed as his heart began to spill blood and go into cardiac arrest. He began to try to suck in oxygen desperately, his heart speeding up.

The students yelped as they were sprayed with blood.

"Alex!" Miko yelled. "You killed our specimen!"

"I'm going to cart you over to the psychiatric hospital myself at your trial!" were the last words Eren heard before he died.

* * *

Doctors wouldn't let students dissect humans in normal colleges, just so you know. A cadaver is the medical term for a corpse. I admit that I had Alex kill Eren because I've never dissected a human before—I don't know what it's like! It's also late, and I still have to write for "Plant. . . ."


	27. Plants

Welcome to Day 26 of my Guro Challenge!

Sorry if this is short. I'm really tired after writing "Organs." Oh, well. I'll be fine at school tomorrow! I'm always in a mania, for some reason!

Today is plants. I'm gonna do a Venus fly trap thing. Here's a fairy!Eren for you.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Eren smelled the air, his green and black wings lifting his small body off of the ground. "It smells like sugar! I have to go look!" Fairies love sugar, after all.

He flew cheerily and innocently through the underbrush, avoiding the leaves and stalks. Eren's eyes widened at the lovely smell when he reached the center of it.

A whole field of large, strange-looking plants where secreting sugar, right in the middle of the red part! Eren grew excited; he'd never seen these plants before, and they looked somewhat menacing with their jaw-like openings, but they had sugar on them!

"I've struck gold!" he cheered, flying down to one of them randomly. He stepped down, kneeled, and scooped up some of the nectar with his hands. He drank it happily, accidentally bumping into a little stalk-like thing.

Eren ignored it and continued drinking the sugar, until he decided to lay down and slurp it up. It was a messy way of eating, but who would care if they had the most wonderful food in the world to devour all they wanted?

"Su—gar! Su—gar!" Eren sang, and as he lay down, his leg hit into another one of the stalk-like things. He paid it no mind and continued drinking, though.

"This is such a wonderful—ack!" Eren yelped with surprise and pain as the plant suddenly snapped shut.

He struggled to move, but the plant had him completely trapped between its jaws. He couldn't even move!

"Somebody, help!" Eren yelled, but not one of his fairy friends were near to help. "I—" Eren broke into a scream as it tightened, compressing his chest and wings.

It was now very difficult to breathe, and he could feel some kind of liquid brush his feet. Whatever it was, it burned.

The digestion liquid moved up and over Eren, causing him to struggle to scream. It burned so much! He could feel his wings melt away first, then felt a strange feeling fill him.

It was comforting, almost. It pulled at his body and made him want to fall apart. It lulled his mind and induced a peaceful feeling.

_Let go. . . , _it seemed to whisper.

Eren nodded mentally. "O . . . kay," he choked out, closing his eyes and going completely limp.

He let the fluid melt his insides further, could almost feel himself being destroyed.

It wasn't a bad feeling, really. He almost enjoyed feeling helpless like this.

His mind was filled with happy thoughts: of his friends and family, the ones that had died. The ones he was going to see again.

He sighed internally as his brain began to shut down. His eyes were shifting out of focus, not that he could see much anyway.

_Wonderful, _he thought. _I really did strike gold._

Eren smiled as he faded away completely.

* * *

Alright, this was really short, but I'm really tired! Besides, Organs was pretty dang long. Tomorrow is Extra Limbs. I was thinking of doing a stomach mouth. If so, there might be a lime.


	28. Extra Limbs

Welcome to Day 27 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is Extra Limbs. I was gonna do a stomach mouth, but the oral cavity isn't a limb. Sorry, MikoVampire.

Um, here's a horny!Levi? There's gonna be a lime. Anyway, this doesn't have much—anything—to do with Levi's extra limb. He can just tease Eren more with it. Um, this is more like pet-play.

This is REALLY smutty, but this is still technically a lime. There's no sexual intercourse. . . !

* * *

"Ma-master! Stop!" Eren yelped as he was dragged towards the dark man by his ankle. "S-top!"

Levi sighed and climbed over Eren, letting go of his ankle with his third arm. "I've been thinking about you all day," he stated, breathing hard with a blush.

Eren's heart sank. ". . . Really?"

"Yes." Levi blinked slowly and unzipped Eren's dark green jacket.

"Hey! N-not now!" Eren protested, but shut up as an extra hand shoved itself in his mouth.

Levi looked up from rustling his shirt up, smirking. "You don't get a choice in the manner. You're just a little pet, like a puppy. You should beg for it."

Levi smiled and pulled up Eren's shirt, throwing it across the room. He moved downwards and pulled down Eren's jeans as well.

Eren shivered. "Please stop . . . master. . . ."

Levi shook his head and massaged Eren's clothed member, bringing it to life.

"Hn. . . ," Eren whimpered, clenching his hands and closing his eyes. He opened his mouth to try and stop him, but a moan erupted instead as Levi began stroking him.

"Are you going to beg like the dog you are?" Levi taunted him with a smirk.

Eren shook his head defiantly.

"Really?" Levi lowered his eyelids. "We'll see about that."

Levi climbed up his lover's body and attacked his mouth, two hands rubbing his neck and chest, tweaking his nipples occasionally. His third arm and hand, located on his stomach, moved downwards to pump his erection.

"Ah! Nh . . . nyah, sto—p," Eren moaned into Levi's mouth, blushing incessantly.

Levi breathed out and pulled away, looking down at Eren with lust in his gray eyes. He yanked down his jeans and boxers and leaned back.

"Do you wanna beg now?"

"I . . . want you inside me, master!" Eren pleaded, also sitting up.

"Yeah, maybe later. But be a good boy, get on your hands and knees, and suck me off," Levi commanded, sitting up on his knees and using his extra limb to tickle Eren's cheek.

Eren whimpered again and did as his master said. He studied the erection in front of his face before opening his mouth and cradling it with his tongue.

Levi stiffened and cursed lowly.

Eren closed his eyes and brought it into his mouth, licking up the sides and around the head. "Delicious. . . ," he muttered.

"Don't—hn—speak with your mouth full," Levi groaned, his knees going weak.

Eren hummed, swallowing around his member.

Levi groaned again, roughly grabbing Eren's hair and forcing him back and forth. "You're—ah. . . ."

Eren sucked and swallowed, overheating his and Levi's bodies.

Levi arched his back and inhaled sharply as he came into Eren's mouth.

Eren swallowed the fluid in his mouth and lay down with back facing Levi. "So . . . come fuck me, master."

* * *

*explosive nosebleed* All right, good night, everyone. I hoped you liked this kinky gift. I'm excited for tomorrow! The idea for tomorrow—knives/guns/weapons—is by MikoVampire. It's going to feature yandere!Levi x pet!Eren again! I'm writing a lot of that now. . . . I'm thinking of making a spin-off series that's rated Explicit.

*HOLDS SENSUALLY* *BLUSHES SENSUALLY* *CHERRY BLOSSOMS APPEAR*


	29. Knives & Guns & Weapons

Welcome to Day 28 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is Knives/guns/weapons. ewe I would love to thank MikoVampire for her generous donation—an awesomely insane idea!

This is in the whole yandere!Levi or sadistic!Levi x pet!Eren universe. Contains a psychotic!Levi~ And scared as hell and crying!Eren~ Oh, yeah, this isn't modern. This follows the events of "Nosebleed," so Eren still has the scars from Levi when he carved his name in his arm. Probably no one can take down like 3 other people with only a knife, but, hey, this is supposed to have a good ending where Levi takes Eren for himself.

What's with my writing style all of a sudden? This chapter is written strangely—well, the beginning is. I guess it's 'cuz I write differently when writing angst or drama.

* * *

The first indication that something was wrong was when Eren lost the spark in his eyes.

Mikasa peered at Eren worriedly as he ate silently at the corner of the table. He picked at the food on his plate, but didn't eat any of it. He blinked fast, and it seemed he was about to cry again. Eren shook his head and tangled his fingers in messy brown hair. He opened his mouth as he was going to say something, though no one was sitting near him, and closed it after a vowel died in his throat. He looked depressed and sleep-deprived.

Mikasa sighed and got up from her place at the far side of the table, rattling her plate. She walked behind Eren and put a hand on his shoulder. Eren reacted immediately, jumping into the air and slapping her hand away. His eyes died again as he saw it was just her sister and relaxed his shoulders. "You scared me," he muttered; it was but a whisper, a faint recollection of his old self. It seemed his fire was gone.

"Eren . . . let's take this outside," Mikasa murmured quietly to him over the din of the other soldiers.

Eren sighed and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but followed her into the night. Crickets chirped around them, a blanket of deep blue obstructing views.

Eren shifted insecurely. "What?"

"I'm worried about you, Eren," Mikasa answered.

Eren grew angry, tightening his fists. "Not this again! I swear I'm okay!"

"Okay?" Mikasa angered herself, running over to Eren and grabbing his arm. "Look at your arm, your body! You're malnourished! Why don't you eat?"

Eren opened his mouth to say something, to tell her, warn her . . . but the plea died in his throat. He shook his head slightly. "Now's not the time."

" . . . What's that?"

Eren's heart shot into his throat. "N-nothing!" He moved to pull away his arm, but Mikasa held an inescapable grip.

She suddenly pulled up his sleeve and squinted. "There's something there. A-are you cutting yourself!"

"What? No!" Eren shook his head violently. "I—"

"I can't see." Mikasa pulled him back into the mess hall. She widened her eyes as she read the words scarred on his arm. "Levi Ackerman. . . ." She suddenly stepped away, eyes searching his arm in horror. "Levi did this to you?" she inquired much louder than she meant to.

Most of the people in the Mess Hall turned to the commotion, ending their conversations. Eren blushed at the publicity. "Um, we . . . we shouldn't talk about this here."

"I thought Levi was your boyfriend."

"He—he is!"

"But boyfriends don't hurt each other!" Everyone in the hall was dead silent. "Eren . . . is he abusing you?"

Horror filled Eren's eyes. Levi would kill him if he told anyone. "No!" he yelled, fighting to pull his arm away.

"What kind of boyfriend carves their name into the other's arm?"

"I . . . uh. . . ." Eren felt his hazel eyes gleam with tears. _No. She'll know if I cry._

But he couldn't fight back the urge, and he thought of how much Levi hurt him, how much the black-haired man loved him. . . . Eren burst into tears.

"No! He—he'll kill me if he finds out! Don't do anything!" Eren wiped his tears with his hands; Mikasa had released his arm in shock. "Just . . . stay out of it." He closed his eyes in defeat. "Please."

"Eren, I'm sorry, but this is something I can't stay out of. If someone is hurting my brother, then it's automatically my business. Let's go find Levi. And we better bring more with us."

Mikasa turned to the shocked audience, her mouth twisted in rage. "Does anyone want to go with us to defend Eren?"

Almost every single person in the hall stood up.

"No, we can't take all of you. Armin, come with us. Erwin, you should help us."

The men nodded, all of them dead serious with emotions swimming in their eyes. Armin ran over to Eren and hugged him tight. "Has he really been doing things like this to you?"

Feeling a warm body in his arms, one that cared so much if he got hurt, one that supported him, loved him, made Eren break down completely.

"Y-yes." Eren teared up again into Armin's shoulder, drops soaking into the fabric. His hold tightened. "He kicked me and cut me and watched me cry with no feeling. But he loves me. I don't want him to get hurt. . . ."

Armin winced and almost cried himself at his best friend's broken tone. He'd never seen him so weak. He swallowed. "I-It'll be okay, Eren."

Eren just sobbed harder.

* * *

Levi looked up from his desk and out of his daydream at the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in," he called out.

Suddenly, a furious Mikasa, Armin, and Erwin stormed in, supporting a teary-eyed and red Eren.

"What's going on?" Levi asked, annoyance filling his body. He looked at Eren—his guilty and afraid eyes explained everything. The dark-haired man's fists tightened. _So they found out, _he thought.

Erwin pulled up Eren's sleeve and showed the scars to Levi. "You wrote this on him, correct?"

Levi smirked. "Why, yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I was only marking my property."

Suddenly, Mikasa was red with rage and trying to hit him. "Your property! _Eren's not a thing to be owned_!" she seethed, Armin calming her down slowly. She breathed out. "All right. I'll hear this little shit out."

Everyone's eyes widened. Mikasa never cursed—shows how much it was getting to her.

"Do you want us to unclothe him right now? We can see for ourselves what kind of damage you've caused, _Captain_," Erwin continued. "Or would you prefer to come with us without a fight? Based on your previous actions and Eren's reaction, it's obvious that you're guilty."

"And Eren will never regain contact with you," Armin added in venomously.

That sentence seemed to break Levi's cool exterior. His eyes flashed, and he froze. "Never . . . regain contact?"  
"Nope!" Mikasa stepped up to him, a smirk twisting her face. "You'll never see him again."

"Ne-never. . . ." Levi's eyes were cold and unfeeling. "But he's mine. I love him. Eren is mine." Numbness.

"No, Eren is not yours. Eren is his own person," Armin growled.

"He belongs . . ."—Levi grabbed the knife in his open drawer—"to _me_!" Levi sprang forward, stabbing Mikasa in the stomach.

Her pupils dilated. Pain swept across her body; blood splattered the floor and ruined Levi's front. Her mouth opened wide in a scream. Erwin and Armin watched her fall, shocked.

"Haha, you can scream all you want!" Levi put both his hands on his knife, grinning widely and snickering. "N-no one's here! Ha . . . ha. . . ," Levi exploded into a full-blown psychotic laugh. "I'm gonna kill you all and take Eren for myself! Precious little Eren. My little puppy."

Erwin recovered and ran towards Levi. "You are officially banned from the Scout Regiment, Levi!" he yelled, punching Levi in the cheek. "No, you'll be sent outside of the walls! You're too dangerous to keep inside with the citizens and Eren."

"Dangerous." Levi felt his bruised cheek and pushed himself up, snickering. "Me . . . dangerous? Ooh, I love that. Dangerous . . . I am a threat to you—to life itself!" Levi launched forward and stabbed Erwin's neck with a shriek.

He collapsed to the ground, clutching his wound and groaning with pain. Erwin struggled to suck in air; he was failing.

Levi saw that Armin was trying to escape. His hand was on the doorknob—Levi's vision tinted red. "You're not taking him away!" Levi screamed and grinned as his knife slammed through the lower center of Armin's head all the way to the wooden door.

Armin took a single gasp before dying, blood running down the door.

Levi stumbled over to Eren, breathing hard with blood slicking his fingers and splattered around his body. He drank in the wonderful sight.

Eren was backed up and was sitting in the dark corner of the room, hyperventilating with fear radiating off him. Tears was flowing freely down his reddened face. His legs were drawn into his chest. "Armin, Mikasa, Erwin. . . ," he whispered brokenly, staring at their bodies in complete shock.

"S-so." Levi's voice was shaking with insanity. "Are you ready for your punishment, my little Eren?" He waved the bloody knife around, terrifying Eren further.

* * *

I posted this really late, but here's a really long chapter to make up for that. Anyway, ewe psycho!Levi. . . ! By the way, Armin died immediately because the brain is kind of goddamn important. To slam through Armin's whole head/upper part of neck, Levi must have had a long knife—more like a machete! The part he hit—the cerebellum—controls motor function, learning, emotions, and maybe other things that I don't care enough about to look up.

I'm tired as heck. Writing this whole prompt thing takes up, like, ALL of my time! I can't even find time to edit AMVs now!


	30. Burn

Welcome to Day 29 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is Burn. Nice~

In this chapter, Levi is still sadistic and insane, but Eren is just a high schooler, not a pet of his or abused . . . yet. Modern AU! Levi is OOC at first. Bae is so in love. . . !

* * *

"Hey, Eren. Wanna go swimming?"

The messy, brown-haired boy turned to the source of the voice and hummed a "huh?", and Levi almost gasped. He was so cute!

A deep blush flooded his face. "Um, yeah. . . . I have a nice indoor pool place near my house, and I was wondering if you'd go with me." Levi searched his mind for excuses, suddenly forgetting his previous one. "Uh, my mom wants me to make friends, and you're really nice to me, so I thought you would be the best one." Levi colored more. "A-are you okay with that?" He managed a smile.

Eren blushed slightly at his adorableness, but Levi didn't notice. "Of course! I'll be your friend—you didn't even have to ask!"

Levi looked up. "Really? But everyone else is afraid of me."

"Well, you act differently around me."

"Oh, uh, Eren. Mom wants to meet you before we go to the pool. Do you think you could swing by my house before we go? I'll tell you my address, and we can meet this Saturday at 2, all right?"

Eren nodded and smiled excitedly; Levi almost flushed again. "Yeah! I can't wait! I'll bring my favorite swimsuit, okay?"

Levi nodded, and then the bell rang throughout the school.

"Oh, sorry. I think I have . . . ugh, physics right now," Eren groaned, leaning up from his spot next to his locker. "See ya later, Levi!" he called behind him, waving and walking away.

"Bye!" Levi called after him, then got up to gather his books and walk to algebra. He began to think about what he was planning to do: grab Eren and pull him into the kitchen. Then, he'd force his arm into boiling water and hold him there as he pleads and screams, his skin being burned off. . . . Levi shuddered. _I do wish I could swim with him, though. _The black-haired boy then imagined Eren in a swimsuit, blushing instantly. _Ah! I shouldn't think of things like that!_

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come, Eren!"

Levi shut the door behind him. He reached out with his arms. "This is my place!" he announced. "You can change in there. Do you want to . . . change now, or wait?"

"Um, it doesn't matter to me. I'll change later."

Levi almost let disappointment show on his face. "Okay! Uh, let's go see my mom. She's in the kitchen."

"All right," Eren replied, setting his bag down near the door.

Together, the two teenagers walked into the kitchen. Eren looked around with his hazel eyes. "Um . . . where is she?"

_Time to make my move! _Levi spotted the boiling pot of water on the stove. He walked behind Eren. "She's out in the city today."

"What? Then why would she go today, when she wanted to meet me?"

"That was a lie. I just wanted to get you over here, alone with me," Levi revealed.

Alarm and confusion shot into Eren's eyes. "Wha . . . what do you mean?"

Levi grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him over to the pot. Eren figured out what he was about to do and immediately started to struggle. "He-hey! Stop it, man!"

"No. This is what I've been waiting for, planning for." Levi was blushing as he spoke the words. "I'm gonna dunk your arm in this pot, and you're going to scream as your skin burns off, and no one's gonna hear you." His voice was shaking now.

"What the hell are you saying?" Eren tried to pull away, but Levi grabbed his shoulder and forced his arm into the pot of boiling water.

Eren opened his mouth wide for a scream, pain blistering up his arm. His knees went weak, and he felt like he would fall.

"Le . . . vi . . . st . . . op," he choked out through his screams.

Meanwhile, Levi was already hard, and he hadn't even seen the wonderful 3rd degree burn it was bound to cause. He imagined giant red holes, rips in his charred and burnt skin, and sighed in pleasure.

Tears of pain were flowing down Eren's face. He tried to move his arm, but Levi was definitely not letting go. Levi hadn't put so much dedication into anything as he was now.

Levi held his limb inside the burning pain, then pulled it out. He wouldn't want him to die or something. He'd get caught, and he wanted to play with Eren before he died, if anything.

Eren continued sobbing as Levi observed his burned arm. Parts of his skin were charred black, some missing completely, some hanging off. He could even see the yellowish fat packed in between the red tissue near the bones of his hands. Blisters lined the upper parts of his arms, which were burned less. Blood was pouring out of the wound onto the floor—Levi would have to clean it up later.

Levi grinned as he held Eren's weak, shaking, and terrified frame. "So, how do you feel about jacking me off with that burned arm?"

* * *

About the whole "algebra" and "Algebra" thing: are you supposed to capitalize it if you're using it as a class without the word after it? Anyway, this was fun.

NOTICE: I will not be able to post "Monstrous" tomorrow. I have to leave for school at 6:00 AM, and I'll be back home at like 12:00 PM. I'll have to post it the day after tomorrow at like 2:00 AM if I'm not dead tired from the field trip to Gettysburg. I will probably fall asleep, though. Unless I sleep on the bus, which I can't really do. I cannot fall asleep on buses or planes or cars. It's terrible! Even if the ride lasts all night or longer, I'm stuck up.


	31. Monstrous

Welcome to Day 30 of my Guro Challenge!

Yesterday was Monstrous. Couldn't update because of an all-day field trip. I was thinking of doing some soft vore with stomach mouths. This is a modern AU. The stomach mouth takes over Levi, if you're wondering.

Lime warning.

* * *

Levi and Eren were sitting atop _Shingeki High School_, drinking soda. The two best friends made idle chat, sipping occasionally from the cans.

Levi's gray eyes lit up with mischievousness. He nudged Eren in the arm, alerting him. "Hey, Eren, do you wanna see something weird?"

Eren looked worried and suspicious. "If it's something I wouldn't want to see, don't show me."

Levi waved his hands around, shooing away his concerns. "No, no, no—it's not that. It really is cool." He pushed himself to his feet and faced Eren.

Eren lifted his eyebrows and stared at the dark attire Levi was wearing. "You're not gonna show me your dick, right? Because you will literally not be my friend anymore. Don't joke around!"

Levi sighed and lifted up his black t-shirt.

Eren's eyes flew open wide, and he moved backwards. "What the hell is that!"

On Levi's abdomen, a big mouth opened wide and made a growling noise, dull teeth shining. "It's, uh, another mouth. I use it to eat bigger things."

"Like what?" Eren still looks horrified. "Don't tell me you're a cannibal."

Levi blushed. "Well, uh, sometimes I do—" Levi abruptly stopped talking, his eyes becoming glazed.

"Levi? Hello?" Eren waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hungry. . . ," Levi muttered.

"What are you talking abou—hey!" Levi suddenly had Eren pinned underneath him.

"I'm so hungry, Eren. . . . Can I eat you?" Levi practically moaned.

Eren squirmed underneath him, struggling to break away. "No! What's gotten into you, Levi—you can't eat your best friend!"

Levi blinked, eyes still glazed, and leaned towards Eren. He licked his neck languidly, sending sparks up Eren's body. "Yummy," he muttered, sending fear shooting through Eren.

Levi set on undressing Eren. "I can't digest clothing well. I'll ending up throwing that up unless I strip you." Eren almost managed to break away as Levi pulled down his jeans and underwear.

"Stop it!" Eren begged, but gasped as he felt a tongue lick at his feet. He shivered and tried again to move, blushing. All he accomplished was accidentally rutting into Levi's lower body. His blush deepened. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Levi smiled and rubbed back, causing Eren's breath to hitch. He moved his hips as Levi moved so his stomach was right below him. He felt his feet slide into the stomach mouth. It was wet and hot.

"S-stop," Eren pleaded, but it was obvious he was turned on by the state of his naked body.

Levi moaned as the mouth also pulled in Eren's lower legs. The dark-haired boy could feel his stomach filling up as Eren moved around. He reached Eren's hips and paid special attention to licking his erection, tickling his fingers around his pelvic region.

"Nnh! Levi!" Eren moaned, shifting his hips a little, then moaning again as his hips slipped into his mouth as well, the tongue moving against his skin. "This feels nice. . . ."

Levi nodded, then licked up Eren's chest and swallowed up to his neck. He could feel his stomach expand as Eren filled it, his knees bending to fit in the small, hot, and slimy place.

"You taste good, Eren." Levi smiled. "Bye! I'll let you out later~"

Eren smiled. "Sounds good to me. Think of an excuse for me! Ms. O' Conner will have my head if I'm absent!"

Levi nodded and completely swallowed Eren. He sighed and sat back, then his own took control once again. "Dang it, stomach! I didn't want you to eat him! Oh, well. He seemed to like it. . . . Maybe we can do it more often?"

"I did like it," Eren muttered, rubbing up on the stomach walls and reached a hand down to his erection.

* * *

There ya go. Hoped you like it. Okay, maybe full-size soft vore can be sexy. Stomach mouths make more sense then the oral cavity.


	32. Claustrophobia

Welcome to Day 31 of my Guro Challenge!

Today is claustrophobia, nice! A scared Eren Yeager is always good.

Ugh, I have pinched nerves right now. And it's swelling.

* * *

The group of bullies smirked as they neared Eren, one of them holding a large cardboard box.

The brown-haired teen stiffened as one of them spoke up from behind him. "What do you want, Jean?" he inquired, turning around and glaring.

"Hey, you have claustrophobia, right? Why?" the ash-brown-haired asked, snickering at him. "You're afraid of tight spaces. That's dumb!"

Eren gritted his teeth. "No, it's not! The ceiling could cave in, you could run out of air. . . ." He shivered. "A lot of terrible things can happen!"

Jean smirked and stepped up to Eren. "Bring it over here," he commanded his two friends.

They nodded and moved the open cardboard box into Eren's view, causing him to gasp. "You're not getting me into that!"

But then they advanced on him. Eren cried out as Jean grabbed his shoulders. "Get off me!" he yelped, trying to break free from his grip. His friends laughed and grasped his legs, pulling them out from underneath him.

Eren yelped as he fell, the boys pulling him up. He still tried to fight. "You can't!" He yelled as they roughly moved him over and dropped him into the box.

"Don't they say to 'face your fear'?" Jean laughed and shut the box.

Eren's eyes flew open wide and he tried to bust it open, but the males had already taped it shut. "Open up this box right now!" he yelled, kicking out. The attempt was fruitless.

Eren looked around the cramped space he was in, his legs drawn tightly to his sides. His breathing quickened, and he bit his lip. "You—you guys have to let me out!"

No answer. "Jean!" he screamed, panic in his voice.

He sucked in air, certain he was going to run out. "No, this stupid box isn't dangerous. I can break out if try hard enough." Eren tried to force himself to calm down, but the walls. . . . They were moving towards him.

Eren's breathing became erratic, and he dug his nails into his skin. He closed his eyes and imagined he was outside, in the wide, open areas of the park. His imagination only served to terrify him further as his realistic Ego reminded him that he wasn't outside.

He was stuck inside a tiny box with no way out, and the walls were closing in. Eren shuddered, gasping for air. Since when had all the oxygen left his enclosure?

_No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! I'm gonna be stuck in here forever! Alone, and then I'm gonna suffocate!_

"Let me out. . . ," Eren muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, his toes curled and his vision went red. He screamed and beat the sides of the box. "Get me outta here!" he yelled, tears falling down his face. He was breathing hard, rapidly, and erratically, his heart fluttering like crazy.

Finally, the side of the box burst open, and Eren rolled into the open space of the world. He gasped in a huge gulp of air, feeling like he had been choking. "Oh, thank God," he cried, breathing.

He looked around for the bullies, but he was completely alone.

* * *

Your Ego is the realistic side of your thoughts. This is short, sorry.


	33. Scarring and Disfigurations

Welcome to Day 32 of my Guro Challenge!

Yesterday was Scarring/disfigurations. I'm going to have Levi give Eren a whipping. OwO Super uke Eren. . . .

Sorry for being late again. Homework. . . . Should I tag the warning of "Rape/Non-con?" It's definitely non-con almost all the time, but there's no rape . . . depicted. Just wondering about that.

* * *

Eren whimpered as Levi backed him up into a corner. He shuddered as his back made contact with the harsh, cold wall. He shook his head. "No. . . . You can't, Levi!"

"What? Whip you?" Levi bit into the end of the black whip and pulled on the coil, unraveling it. "I think I'm entitled to do that."

"Wha-what? How? By being your boyfriend?" Eren gulped in fear; he could already feel phantom pain.

Levi smirked and laughed. "No. By being my property. I own you. See, you'll die without me."

Eren inhaled. "You don't own me! I can survive without you. In fact, I will probably die if I stay with you and your fucked-up ways of foreplay."

Levi blinked. "That's right. I'm fucked up. In the head. And I like that." He tightened his grip on the whip's handle, and his eyes gained an insane quality. "I like that a lot. It's fun."

Levi ran forward and forcefully grabbed Eren's shoulder. Eren squeaked as Levi slammed him back into the wall. His shoulder connected painfully, causing a flame to rush through his nerves. Eren squeezed his eyes shut. "L-levi—"

He made a complaining noise when Levi shut Eren up with a kiss. His tongue moved along his, small kisses being placed on his lower lip.

"Levi, wait!" Eren managed to mumble.

"No," Levi denied his request and pulled back, gazing into Eren's terrified eyes. "I want to slice you up into little pieces and sprinkle them on top of an ice cream sundae. So sweet. . . . Ah, Eren." Levi groaned and pulled Eren into another animalistic kiss, grinding up against him on the wall.

Eren couldn't help but let out a moaning sound as the sudden pleasure. He shook his head. "I'm not enjoying this!" he cried out in an effort to cease Levi's movements.

"Maybe you're not, but I am," Levi replied, ignoring him. He backed up and grabbed the shackles closest to Eren on the dirty rock wall. The psychotic man snapped Eren's wrists into the restraints, forcing him backwards.

Eren instantly struggled to break out, but it wasn't working. He sighed and closed his eyes, tears pooling there. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

"What?" Levi had appeared next to him, digging his nails into Eren's shoulder. "No. You're supposed to be afraid. You're supposed to fight me. You're supposed to fear me. Hate me, Eren. Hate me with all your heart!"

Levi backpedaled and readied the riding crop. Eren yelped and started to cry. "N-no, Levi!"

Levi laughed and brought the whip down on his boyfriend.  
Eren screamed as it made contact with his rags of clothing, easily ripping though them and cutting into his skin. Blood ran down from the cut, staining the fabric.

"Heh, that'll cause scars," Levi commented, then whipped him again.

Eren cried out and sobbed harder as another flaring pain stabbed into him. "Stop!" he screamed.

"Ha, you'll think I'll stop?" Levi's eyes shined with pure adrenaline. "No way."

He brought down the whip again, and Eren jerked forward as a sharp _snap! _rang through the air. His scream rebounded again.

"You're so sexy, Eren," Levi commented.

And it went on.

A snap.

A scream.

A sob.

A laugh.

A moan.

* * *

I'll have to write today's prompt, Beaten up/bruising, tomorrow again. I'm sorry! But it's so late. . . .


	34. Beating Up and Bruising

Welcome to Day 33 of my Guro Challenge!

Today, er . . . yesterday, was beaten up/bruising! My friend Amanda helped me with this idea.

* * *

Eren walked down the street, hands in his jean pockets and lip-synching to the music he was listening to. He donned small, black headphones, which lead to the iPod in his pocket.

"I need you . . . to hurt me; I need you . . . to fight me; I need you . . . to kill me; I need you to destroy me," he sang softly, almost oblivious to the world around him.

That is, until a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the alleyway he was passing by.

He yelped at the sudden movement. "Hey!" he complained, his headphones falling off and slamming into the dirty ground.

"Ha ha, what's this? You want us to hurt you? I can certainly fill that request," a voice that had grabbed his arm laughed.

"N-no! It's just a song I like!" Eren spun around, looking at the men that had pulled him into the alleyway.

A young man with a head of startling white hair and pink eyes stood in front of him, a satisfied look in his eye. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans—dark clothing. His two friends stood off to the sides of him, looking every bit as menacing.

Eren felt a spark of fear fan within him. They intended to cause harm.

"Wha-what do you want?" Eren started, angered at how tiny his voice sounded.

The white-haired teen chuckled and took a step towards Eren. "Not much. We wanna hurt you, maybe rough you up a bit."

Eren gulped and stepped back. "I-I don't see why you have to choose me. There are a lot of other people who would probably love to be 'roughed up.'"

"Maybe you're one of them, judging by that song you like?" the teen counterattacked.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. There was no negotiating with this gang. He had to run.

But he had only just started to turn when an arm wrapped around his. He swung back around towards someone, felt arms encircle him.

He immediately struggled to break free. "Let me go!" he yelled, moving to kick the white-haired teen's knees and punch his arms.

His attacker chuckled, and his friends grabbed and stilled Eren's arms and legs. "My name's Shion. What's yours, cutie?"

Eren blushed in embarrassment and then in indignation at the nickname. "That's not my name!" He was suddenly spun around and forced in the anterior position against the brick wall of the house next to them.

Shion held his chest to the wall, slipping his knee in between Eren's legs. His friends trapped his shoulders and knees.

Eren tried to squirm, feeling embarrassed about the obvious sexual position. Shion's knee only moved upwards.

"Stop!" Eren complained loudly, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Why? This is too much fun," Shion replied, pulling back his fist. He flashed Eren a twisted smile as he widened his eyes and punched him in the cheek.

Eren shrieked at the pain, feeling a bruise form. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he noticed Shion get visibly more excited. The sadistic albino laughed, muscles tensing and relaxing in adrenaline. He drove his fist into Eren's other cheek with even more force, completely ignoring his cronies.

Shion cackled as Eren screamed. He smashed into his nose next, causing Eren to hear a cracking noise and blood pour down his chin.

Shion abruptly let go of the messy brown-haired teen, spinning away while laughing. He hopped on his feet. "Wha-what sh-should we do now, hmm? He's all to us for us to abuse! I'll make you feel the same pain I did!" he screamed, laughing psychotically.

Even his friends seemed scared of him.

"I'll kill you!" Shion drifted back to Eren, punching him in the throat.

Eren gasped for air as spots danced in front of his vision. He coughed wildly and shook his head. His larynx was injured, causing pain whenever he swallowed, talked, or screamed.

Shion hit into his forearm, making Eren cry out. Tears fell down his face. Shion blushed as he punched into Eren's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Eren gasped for air again.

"Let go of him!" Shion yelled to his frightened friends, who obediently dropped him and backed away.

He laughed and kicked into Eren's ribs, causing him to roll over with the force.

"Stop, please!" Eren sobbed. "Please. . . ." His voice broke.

Shion shook his head, an insane look in his eye. "No, no, I won't! Hurting you is fun! I want you to fear me! I want you to hate me!"

The demented boy ran towards the defeated teen again.

"I want to kill you."


	35. Teeth

Welcome to Day 34, the final Day of my Guro Challenge!

I know, it's sad to leave. I'll still find others creative ways to torture Eren in other fics, I promise! I'm actually very relieved that this is over. I can focus on my new AMV, which is about bishies~

Today is a Day that I added, Teeth. There were no prompts involving teeth, and I had to do something about that! Plus, I want to bring back Alex. I love him!

* * *

"Is . . . is that you, Alex? As in, from my dream?" Eren stuttered as he lay motionless in a dentist's chair, his feet strapped to the bottom.

"Yes, yes it is, dear Eren!" Alex replied, cheerily hopping over to the scared brown-haired boy. He stroked his face. "Heh, I learned your name from the records. Anyway, it wasn't a dream! Remember the dissection? I ate your liver, ya know. It tasted good."

Eren flinched away from his touch, recalling all that he had done to him. "What do you mean, it wasn't a dream?" He glared with hazel eyes at him for good measure.

Alex stepped back and put a hand over his heart, faking hurt. "Oh, you thought I wasn't real? True love is real, Eren." The blue-haired man smirked. "You really did get sliced up like that! But it was a simulation! I didn't exist until I broke away from the code. You see, I was reborn!" He giggled. "Do you like my new body? It's not much different from my old, fake one. The programming is still here"—he tapped his head—"but my brain is independent! The code works as genetics, sort of. I don't really know. But, anyway!"

Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on Eren's lips. "I'm real, and I found you! The person I fell in love with ever since your guts were spread out on the table! I want to hurt you like that again, Eren."

Eren's hazel eyes widened as Alex picked up a pair of pliers. "I thought that it'd be fun to rip out all your teeth! There'll be a crazy amount of blood. . . !"

Eren shook his head in disbelief. "No. . . . That's not true."

Alex giggled. "Yes, it is." He leaned down next to Eren's ear. "And I love you, Eren," he whispered lowly and seductively.

Eren shuddered at his tone, a slight tingling feeling arising. He shook his head, shoving the feeling away.

Alex blushed and grabbed the pliers. He used a mouth prop to hold Eren's mouth open, and a cheek retractor to pull back his cheeks. "Now, open wide~" he mocked, winking at Eren.

He felt fear coursing through his veins, burning him up from the inside out. The clear, steel plier entered his mouth, tightening around his lower lateral incisor, the tooth right next to Eren's front teeth.

Alex giggled as he twisted harshly and tore it out roughly. Eren screamed as copper filled his mouth. He felt an empty hole where his teeth had been. Alex set the tooth in a petri dish on a small table to the back of him.

"Lovely. . . ," he muttered before tearing another tooth out. Another scream, another smile.

Alex's blush deepened as he ripped out another tooth, growing an erection in his jeans. He groaned at another scream and kissed Eren's bloody mouth.

"I love you, Eren."

* * *

Dang it, that is all I'm writing. I didn't even have time to do my actual homework. Oh well, I'll do it during Lit tomorrow.

Don't worry, you'll see more of Alex. I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of him.


End file.
